


A Sip Of Deceit

by bluepulsebluepulse



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bart Allen/Jaime Reyes - Freeform, Bluepulse, M/M, Sexual Relations Implied, Speedbuggy, but not really, idk - Freeform, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-22 10:46:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 26,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22114735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluepulsebluepulse/pseuds/bluepulsebluepulse
Summary: Young Justice Bingo 2020 Collection - bluepulsebluepulse - Free SpaceCIA Agent Allen (Bart Allen) goes undercover and gets closer to Bartender Jaime Reyes in order to try and solve the case that has the innocent man's life hanging in the balance...
Relationships: Bart Allen/Jaime Reyes
Comments: 15
Kudos: 25
Collections: Young Justice Bingo 2020





	1. The Adventure Of Assignment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PaintingWithDarkness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaintingWithDarkness/gifts).



> Please feel free to leave me comments! XD
> 
> Ok so credit where credit is due: PaintingWithDarkness gave me the idea to do a CIA!Bart and Bartender!Jaime mix-up fic. I brainstormed a plot and it was very interesting to write. So thank you PaintingWithDarkness for the OG idea! I hope this fic makes you proud! XD

Bart was slouched in his chair, sitting as still as his desk, as he wallowed in the chaotic office around him. Telephones were ringing every second, fellow agents drummed away at their keyboards and someone was eating a bologna sandwich that they really should have left at home. Discovering who that insensitive jerk was, would have been the most interesting case Bart would have had come across his desk in months.

Moments later, he was pulled from the dual lines of thinking about his dwindling career at the CIA, and the desk fan beside him keeping him irritatingly cool.

“Agent Allen! Get in my office!” Director Drake shouted.

Tim had used to be a happy man, but years of being in a position of prestige, power and the let’s face it, a prodigious amount of responsibility, had worn him down. Not that he was the only one, most people in the office were feeling the affects of the budget cuts their department was suffering from.

“Yes Director!” Bart shouted back before springing up out of his swivel chair with more vigor than when it was quitting time. Bart paced around the maze of desks of fellow agents before entering the busy man’s office.

“Sit down Allen!” Tim barked with an unjustifiable amount of irritation.

Bart did as he was told without saying a word.

“I have an assignment for you if you’re interested.” Tim raised his glasses to stare at Bart with a stern expression.

“What’s the assignment sir?” Bart asked respectfully. He was the kind of agent who liked to be thorough, do his research and make informed decisions. Well… he wanted to be. Sometimes he would make impulsive decisions on cases, which is why he usually more often or not got stuck with desk duty. Which whilst in itself was its own kind of hell, it did provide for a nice break from the field which was fraught with the risks of drama, danger and sometimes, death.

“There’s a successful bar owner in El Paso. We’ve got enough evidence to arrest him for money laundering, however, this looks like a classic case of a frame job. I think he’s innocent.” Tim spared a pitiful glance at the Venetian blinds painting his room in the same bleak situation Jaime was facing, “We don’t have any other agents. You’re his only hope.”

“So I’m assuming it’s an undercover assignment then?” Bart lightly drummed his hands on his kneecaps as he asked the question.

“Yes.” Tim pulled his glasses back down and rose to hover over his desk like a bee, before searching through a dizzying assortment of vanilla folders, all containing sting operations. “Here it is!” The director took a moment of glance over the case file to refresh his memory once more in the off chance Agent Allen had more questions, a likely scenario.

“I don’t know…” Bart mused unsurely as Tim thumped back down in his chair with a groan.

He didn’t like undercover missions. He always felt bad getting close to his targets, and then disappearing from their lives without so much as a goodbye. It almost felt like being surgically removed. And the whole time, Bart had to hide behind a smile, whilst he knew that the scalpel of cessation of the assignment, inched closer and closer as time progressed.

Luckily Bart had never had a target in which he was required to get acquainted with the suspect via the lie of being their lover. He had only ever had to become the best friends or trusted right hand man, before vanishing from the lives of sometimes genuinely good and innocent people, without a trace.

“What’s the kind of relationship I’m expected to forge?” Bart asked as he accepted the vanilla folder being handed over to him.

“Look honestly Allen, you can marry the guy for all I care. Just get close enough to find out whether he is innocent or not!” Tim whined in that repressed, masculine tone.

Bart’s eyes widened at the director’s discourteous manner and coarse choice of wording.

“Sure.” Bart peeped, repressing the urge to not say something disrespectful.

Bart decided to distract himself by flipping the folder open for a rapid skim read. The first thing Bart’s eyes always sought out in any case file he was given, was the picture of the suspect. It wasn’t a very large picture, but Bart’s eyes stumbled across it in the research eventually.

Tim was busy fidgeting with his sleeve’s cuff to notice Bart’s eyebrows jump ever slightly. Based upon a first glance, Bart could tell the man was innocent. That definitely had nothing to do with the immediate attraction Bart felt looking at the handsome man in the picture. There was something about the man’s smile that screamed innocence. Bart took a moment to falter in the despair that would come dancing into the debonair man’s life before briskly waltzing out it. 

“So are you taking the assignment or not? If not, I’ll get on the phone with the El Paso authorities and they can book him.” Tim sighed. He hated this part of his job, but he was paid a big salary to do it. He also had his wife Cassie to support, so he didn’t have much choice in the matter. A job was a job to him.

Bart continued reading the file in a desperate last sprint to make a final, informed decision based on his qualifications. But Bart knew deep down he was going to base his answer off of that photo.

He tried justifying it in his mind for sound, logical reasons. He got as far as, if he didn’t accept the case, this poor innocent man would go to jail for something he hadn’t done, before his eyes settled upon that charming smirk in the mans picture.

“I’ll take it.” Bart conceded to the decision confidently, shutting the folder with a whisper in one hand before tucking it protectively under his forearm.

“Good. I’ll arrange your transportation down to El Paso. You leave in an hour.” Tim noted nonchalantly.

“An hour sir?” Bart choked before swallowing to regain his professional composure.

“It’s cheapest to fly you out in an hour.” Tim stated looking down at his watch with disinvestment at Bart’s seemingly disrespectful protestment.

“Oh.” Bart scratched his forehead as he remember the reality of what budget cuts meant for missions like these. Historically, he would have had access to a lavish budget, that would have allowed for nice accommodation, food allowance and more. He was not looking forward to seeing the fatigued figure in his assignment’s finances.

“Do you have a wife Allen?” Tim asked with derisive cheek, Bart knew where this was going.

“No.” Bart responded omitting the user of the proper title of ‘sir’ or ‘director’ as he didn’t appreciate this line of logic.

“Do you have kids?” Tim continued pushing the bar.

“No.” Bart was struggling not to walk out of the office before the punch line.

“Well then you’ve got nothing to attend to. Ergo, leaving in an hour shouldn’t be a problem.” Tim opened up the next folder as he mentally began preparing for the next agent unlucky enough to be summoned into his agent.

“No sir.” Bart rolled his eyes as he turned and walked out of the room, reminiscing on the days when Tim used to be untroubled, and actually smiled. Although if he was being honest, he wasn’t as happy as he used to be either.

Bart was soon distracted from dwelling on his drab life (no thanks to Tim), as he dashed around madly collecting his fake ID, badge, gun and other essential items. He hoped he wouldn’t have to use the gun on this mission anyway. He would be forced to keep it concealed wherever he was accommodated.

Bart approached his last stop which was the fake ID department. The tired woman operating the desk asked for his assignment number and credentials, per standard protocol.

“Alright Mr Allen. From now you’re Matthew Malone. And your friends occasionally use the nickname ‘Matches’. Here is your driver’s license, passport, and other legal supporting documents.” The woman multi-tasked and spoke to Bart as she handed over artifact after artifact.

“Thanks.” Bart smiled in amusement at the admittedly silly sounding name.

Bart walked off with a grin, the first one he had worn at work in years. He continued finalizing a few more details and gathering digital keys to resources and databases he would likely need access to during his assignment. He wanted to conduct some background research since the information provided in the case files were never infallible.

Bart wanted to do his job, and he wanted to do it well. He walked back to his desk to pack it up. As the snow colored desk fan began brushing his skin again with impractically cool air, Bart decided that would be the one thing he wouldn’t miss most on his temporary vacation. 

Bart received word his taxi had arrived. This certainly hadn’t been how he had been imagining his day to go. He strolled out of the building and hopped into the cab. Thankfully the cab driver wasn’t too talkative, allowing Bart time to rehearse and become intimately familiar with his new persona on his way to the airport.

“Good afternoon, Mr West. Business or pleasure?” A friendly airport check-in receptionist asked.

“Business.” Bart smiled but looked to his side thoughtfully as he wondered whether it might actually both. He certainly wouldn’t complain if he got some pleasure out of this trip. Especially if it was with that bodacious bartender. His mood was admittedly beginning to improve as he could almost smell the spice of adventure coming his way.

Unsurprisingly Bart was stuck in economy, but he had pleasant and tolerable people in the seats either side of him. The flight was relatively peaceful, something Bart was very much grateful for. Once getting off the plane, he strolled casually through the El Paso airport taking in the intriguing new sights. It wasn’t anything like he had imagined it to be. It was charming in a quaint way.

Bart hailed a cab with ease and provided his driver with the address of his stay according to his documentation. He wasn’t sure whether to be eager to see his new digs or not given the drastic budget cuts. He wasn’t sure what to expect.


	2. Fortuitous First Introductions

As Bart gently wavered in the back of the cab like a daffodil in the breeze, he wondered what the area around his accommodation was like. Bart had been situated within walking distance to Jaime’s bar. It looked like a relatively upscale area, so Bart hoped crime rates were low. It’s hard enough to do inject yourself into a new world without having to worry about your safety and your valuables.

Bart flashed back to when he once had to go undercover in Gotham, whilst he was still a trainee. He and his undercover partner, Cassandra Cain, had gotten mugged at least four times. And they weren’t able to do anything, despite having the training to take thugs like that down, because they would have blown their cover.

“We’re here.” The cab driver announced pulling Bart from memory lane so that Bart could look at the street he was currently on.

“Thanks.” Bart handed over a wad of cash for the cab fare and allowed the driver to keep the change.

Bart lugged his belongings up to the small house that stood before him. It was certainly big enough for one person, well, from the outside it appeared that way. He trekked up the long yard to the front door tucked away on the porch. With a steady hand, he inserted the silver key into the matching door handle and turned.

Bart found himself standing in a relatively nice lounge room. There were two cream, leather couches. A fatuous wooden banister at the back of the lounge room ushered Bart to continue his tour. The house almost appeared as if it had been designed to give the tour on its own. Bart strolled across the sienna floorboards and took note of the television. It was a decent size, sure his own television back in Central City was twice as large, but it would do.

Having entered the dining room, Bart was forced to walk around the oak-colored dinner table. It was square with perfectly right angled corners. There were eight wooden chairs scattered around it, not that Bart would ever be entertaining that many people. His eyes momentarily photographed the abstract environmental paintings framed on the wall. As for artwork, Bart had seen a lot worse.

Pressing on Bart found the kitchen which was smaller than the lounge room and dining room. A frown settled upon Bart’s lips, he loved his food. The box of a kitchen felt like it was encouraging its resident not to cook in it, but Bart was not about to be intimidated by the size. Not when he was almost bigger than it. He found the pantry and peered in a few of the cupboards to find cutlery and crockery.

The last two stops on his journey around the house ended with an office and a bedroom. The bedroom however had an adjacent bathroom and a laundry raveled up in a spiral of rooms. Bart had to shake his head to get his bearings.

“Who designed this house?” Bart whispered as he chuckled to himself regarding the terrible architecture he had discovered right at the end of his tour, like a little surprise the house had been hiding away. The house clearly didn’t ever want to be forgotten, and Bart didn’t think he would.

The office had a desk and a computer, but judging by the aged and clearly retro monitor, Bart would be using his laptop instead. The bedroom had a nice big bed. In fact, the bedroom had been the biggest room of the whole house. Bart’s eyes spotted the central cooling/ heating unit. Something told him in the heat of El Paso he would likely be using the air conditioning a lot.

He hadn’t been in El Paso more than an hour and the heat was already starting to get to him. He felt like a piece of meat in the oven. Central City was much less humid. He was hoping he would become adjusted to the constant heat quickly.

Like a toppling bridge, Bart collapsed onto his bed. It had looked the most comfortable out of his options of furniture to drape himself over. He pulled out Jaime’s case file and began reading over it thoroughly this time. He wanted to know the case inside and out. It took about an hour, but Bart felt he had an appropriate grasp on the case.

Jaime Reyes, was twenty-six, three years older than himself. He had a mother, father and sister; also known as the standard family. He was Latino, but Bart knew that from the photo which still lingered in his memory. Jaime had owned the oddly named bar, _The Scarab_ , since he had turned twenty-one, after having taken over it from his father. The popular watering hole, had been in business for decades and never had any suspicious activity until about six months ago where the bar’s financial records began indicating revenues of millions of dollars each month, at least a dozen times higher than one could logically expect it to be. The financial analysts back at the CIA had combed over the data and suspected money laundering. However, they were unable to figure out where the extra money was coming from. They managed to trace the money back to an offshore account which belonged to a corporation named, the _Ruthol Corporation_. As for any leads beyond that, well, they were all dry, like the streets of rural El Paso.

Bart decided it was time to make first contact and scope out the bar. As for theories, he had none at this point, so he hoped a recon mission would aid him with his quest. There was definitely something criminal going on, Bart just had to go undercover and find out. He got dressed in the clothing he had been provided from the department to suit his persona’s style.

Bart stood in the mirror and observed the shirt and fake denim jacket encompassing it. He left it unbuttoned to reveal the pristine white shirt underneath. He admittedly didn’t look too shabby. He was wearing plain, navy Chino pants and black sneakers. He was ready to fit into the well-dressed athletic crowd.

He pulled the map out of his suitcase and studied it. He knew how to get to Jaime’s bar. Just before leaving the house, Bart locked up his hand gun, badge and other valuables, before setting the alarm. And he was off.

He walked briskly to try and escape the blistering heat as quickly as he could. God this was going to take some getting used to. He eagerly burst through the doors to the Scarab. A few people’s heads snapped in his direction to locate the source of the loud entry. Bart smiled back sheepishly at the irritated looks he was receiving. Thankfully everybody in the bar was of middle class. He had somewhat been expecting the cliché thugs whose skin to tattoo ratio made the tattoos look like their actual skin, the mere splashes of olive being the regular amount of tattoos citizens got.

Bart slinked up to the bar and took the first seat he could find, which wasn’t difficult. He was a little surprised to see nobody else sitting at the bar. All the other patrons were relaxing in the restaurant quality chairs scattered about miniature coffee tables. There was nobody behind the bar. Great. Just when he needed a drink most. Water of course. For his brisk walk in the desert.

Bart’s vision went black as his forearm blocked his view to wipe the sweat that was lounging on his forehead like he was on the bar stool. Once Bart had swiped it all away to flick it on the ground like a squeegee off a window, he noticed somebody in front of him.

“You’re not from around here are you?” The man leered.

Bart wasn’t on Earth when his brain processed the man before him. The man had gorgeous caramel skin that contrasted away from his fancy, navy blue business shirt. Bart’s eyes climbed up the ladder of checks on the shirt, to the man’s soft junctures of his barely visible under the shirt, muscled collarbones. Stemming from there was his neck where a non-threatening Adam’s apple set the pace for the man’s welcoming and friendly masculinity. North of that, was the chiseled jaw, which alike with the tracing back to the man’s ears, was scattered with well maintained stubble the length a magnifying glass would need to see. His plain cheeks only highlighted his stunning, lively, pink lips, set in a striking smirk. 

He had a regular nose, which arched up between his impossibly perfect and spectacular eyes. They were hazel orbs, swirling with complexity. On the shallow, friendliness and warmth were abounding, whilst Bart struggled to dive deeper getting stuck on the aforementioned temperature. He had one of his neat eyebrows raised slightly higher than the other in playful amusement. The eyebrows were of the exact same shade of slick black hair, the kind of black that makes you feel fancy and sleek, like a wedding tuxedo. The fancy aesthetic only stopped short of the color as the long wavy hair tousled to both sides of his head like a waterfall curling over his ears and trailing back to the sea of black washing up on the shore of his nape.

The man slid a glass of water in front of Bart, having gathered he could use one. The only thing criminal here, was the brutally unappreciative photo in Jaime’s case file that undersold just how attractive the man was in person. Bart felt feelings slosh around inside of him like the water still finding it’s still in the glass Jaime had slid him.

Bart’s mouth was still dry from the brisk walk, but looking at Jaime certainly hadn’t helped, “Uhh hi.” Bart managed to project the croaky words from his throat.

“Hi.” Jaime responded leaning comfortably on the bar settling like Bart’s water had now. He was still smirking, and Bart couldn’t figure out for the life of him why.

“Sorry.” Bart blinked, “Yes. I am new here. I’m still getting use to the hot…” Bart paused to swallow, “Weather!” Bart exclaimed the last word in an abruptly unnatural to the nature of his sentence, manner.

“It is pretty hot down in El Paso.” The man’s smirk intensified as if he knew just how lost Bart was inside of his dangerously hazel eyes, “Where you from?”

“Uhh. Central City.” Bart bobbed his head with a nod hoping Jaime would approve of his home.

“Interesting. And what would a guy like you be doing all the way down here?” His Spanish accent was flaring in the background of his pronunciation. Bart had only just noticed it, and suddenly his body was hot again, he really needed to take a sip of water.

Bart took a moment to guzzle the glass of cool, refreshing water as he tried to calm his nerves. He was going to blow it if he didn’t remain focused. It was just so difficult with every word coming from the man’s mouth being an electrifyingly seductive sound to Bart’s ears.

“I’m here on Business. I’m a Sports Psychologist.” Bart tapped his fingers as he averted his gaze away for a moment of mercy. Once he had summoned the nerves to look back, he asked, “What about yourself?”

“Well I’m a bartender. I actually own the joint.” Jaime’s smirk had now changed to much more relaxed and friendly smile. The chuckle from Bart’s stupidly obvious question had been the catalyst where Jaime had decided to give the man a change of pace so he could concentrate again.

“Oh. That’s pretty cool. I’ve always wanted to own a bar.” Bart pursed his lips as he nodded thoughtfully looking around.

“Have you?” Jaime questioned with a smile barely stifling a laugh as he looked back through Bart like his comment.

“Not really.” Bart admitted back shyly with a chuckle. Jaime chuckled with him. They both knew they were from completely different walks of life, but there was still a connection there, they had both felt it.

“You’re funny.” Jaime whispered, as he slightly leaned over the bar separating them.

“Thanks.” Bart beamed. He took the compliment to heart and it was showing in his smile.

“So can I get you a drink? Other than water.” Jaime grinned with cheek. Maybe Jaime’s bar really was making millions and millions of dollars, I mean, given that irresistible smirk and the smoking body and handsome face Jaime sported, Bart could understand why every man and woman in Texas would come into his bar. Jaime was so charming, he could have convinced Bart to buy every drink in the bar, the department’s budget be damned.

“Sure! I’ll have a scotch.” Bart jumped for the most expensive option on the menu to impress Jaime.

“Big spender.” Jaime grinned as he turned around to grab a bottle of scotch stored in the liquor cabinet behind him. And for that brief moment, Bart now knew why his nickname was matches, because based on where he was staring, he was feeling the heat.

“Here you go.” Jaime slid another glass in front of his new customer, a much shorter one this time only filled to a tolerable amount of scotch.

“Thanks.” Bart commented as he caught the glass with his hand. He drank it all in one go.

“Ooh. Ah. That’s stronger than I was expecting.” Bart’s eyes began to water, but he had downed it impressively well. Jaime was certainly impressed, but that still didn’t stop him from laughing.

“It is pretty strong. But you handled it pretty well.” Jaime’s smirk was back, and so was that accent.

Bart swallowed nervously, his eyes and throat stinging alike, “I guess so. Well I better be off!” Bart was determined to get out of there before he melted. Bart welcomed the distraction to rummage around in his pocket for his wallet to pay the man.

“Lo siento, what’s your name?” Jaime asked genuinely curious straightening his back.

Bart had to take a moment to remember, what with that overwhelmingly pleasurable Spanish he had unexpectedly dropped in the sentence and all, “Matthew. My friends sometimes call me- Mat-” Bart paused and changed his mind before dropping the stupid, household item nickname not wanting to embarrass himself in front of the god of a man, “Matt! My friends sometimes call me Matt!”

Jaime pursed his lips in thought. Jaime wondered if maybe Bart wasn’t as forthcoming about his real name as he claimed to be, because he didn’t look like a Matthew. “Okay. Well… Matthew, don’t worry about paying for the drink. It’s on me.” Jaime grinned back. Jaime knew it sounded weird, but as a bartender, he had picked up the ability to guess people’s name with a surprisingly good success rate.

“Are you sure?” Bart questioned back immediately with eyes that pleaded with the man, “It’s no trouble at all!” Bart assured as he waved his wallet around clutched in his hand.

“I’m sure.” Jaime raised an eyebrow again creating a slippery slide down from the first to the second.

“Oh. Well… thanks!” Bart chirped with surprise, but gratefulness too. Bart eagerly thrust his hand over the counter to shake the man’s hand. His breath hitched as he awaited contact, knowing any at all with this gorgeous man would be too thrilling. Jaime didn’t hesitate to grasp Bart’s hand firmly and shake it to show off his strength. “Nice meeting, you Jaime.” Bart pointed at his name badge pinned on his shirt and grinned.

“You too, Matthew. Hope I see you around again some time.” Jaime’s voice raised in pitch a little to bridge the sensual gap he almost fell into out of habit, but he wanted Bart to know he was serious.

“I guess we’ll see.” Bart smirked wanting to play it cool with the smooth bartender. It was at this point they finally released hands and Bart reveled in Jaime’s sweet chuckle. Who knew, Bart had game. Jaime crossed his arms and watched as the interesting new fellow he had met walked over to the exit of the establishment.

Bart ruined his suave goodbye by turning back to look over his shoulder to see if Jaime was still watching. And sure enough, grounded in his stance with a smirk, was the ever attractive Jaime staring back at him. Bart was quick to exit hoping Jaime hadn’t noticed him look back, but he was as deep in denial, as the dent that would have been made in his bank account had he paid for that Scotch.


	3. The Suspects

As soon as he had left the establishment and began his walk home, Bart began beating himself up mercilessly for having acted like a goober. He was allowing an unbelievably attractive man come between him and his job. This was not good. With the force of being hit by an of the cars speeding past him on the sidewalk, Bart kept bashing himself up. He was a professional! And yet from his behavior, you wouldn’t know it. Plus Jaime’s freedom was riding on this so he needed to get a grip.

It didn’t take long for him to reach his house again. Upon entering, he strode through to his bedroom where he flopped down on his bed again. Bart exhaled enough air to blow the roof off the house. Jaime really was something else. This was going to be the hardest mission of them all.

Bart craned his neck when he heard his phone vibrating away on the duvet beside him. He quickly picked it up and answered it.

“Hi Tim.” Bart greeted. “Yes I have settled in to the safe house.” A pen click later he continued, “I’ll be sure to let you know of any breaks in the case.” And after hearing Tim out one last time Bart concluded the phone call, “Will do. Bye Tim.”

Bart’s recon of the bar had proven useless with regards to initial thoughts or theories. But it was apparent to Bart, that there was no way Jaime was guilty. He was innocent and he had to prove it. With a surge of sudden motivation, Bart whipped open his laptop to do some digging.

After half an hour of research and dubious note taking, Bart had whittled down his list of suspects to four of Jaime’s staff members. Whoever Bart was looking for someone who had to have had access to the banking statements and accounts on the system. Someone with technological smarts was using Jaime’s bar as a cover to funnel large amounts of money to the _Ruthol Corporation,_ whatever that was, and Bart would not stand for it. He was about to switch to investigating the fake corporation when his stomach rumbled.

Bart decided to take a break from working and order a pizza for delivery. He flicked the television on while he waited for the doorbell. Once the heavenly chime graced his ears, he took his gun out of the safe and placed it out of view by the door. You never could be too careful as a secret agent. Bart opened the door cautiously.

“One meat lovers pizza?” The man whose name badge read Cisco asked.

“Yup! That’s me.” Bart opened the door further to reach out and grab the pizza before handing over the money he owed, “Thanks kid!”

“You’re welcome.” The kid jogged back to his tacky delivery car, and sped off.

Bart put his gun back into storage and opened the pizza box. Bart inhaled the delicious aroma of melted mozzarella, ham, pepperoni and sausage, and smiled.

He sat cross legged on his bed with the box in his lap and flicked on the television. The news appeared after a few moments. Bart was taking the first bite of his delectable pizza when he heard the reporter say something that struck his ear.

“I’m Kat Grant, and I’m here at the United Nations meeting where general secretary Lex Luthor will soon be giving a press release.” The plucky blonde informed into her microphone with a serious expression to match Bart’s. Bart immediately muted the television and put his pizza slice down.

“Luthor.” Bart sounded it out. “Luthor… Ruthol? Is that… an anagram?” Bart whispered with his eyebrows furrowed in thought.

Bart’s eyes widened as he wondered whether the infamous Lex Luthor was tied up in this somehow? Bart’s theories began to form as questions surfaced to his mind. How would Lex Luthor’s corporation hypothetically play into this? Perhaps the infamous Lex Luthor was paying someone to smuggle dirty money through avenues where the government wasn’t likely to look. Maybe the person Lex had hired wasn’t quite as competent as he had hoped, because they had been flagged the first time they had attempted it. The department was so swamped with more pressing cases hence why it was set to the back burner for six months.

If this case did indeed have something to do with Lex Luthor, and Bart could prove he had some connection to the presumably dirty money being veiled under Jaime’s profits, the CIA could bag one of their highest profile criminals. Whilst he was tempted to call Tim and inform of his theory, he was worried it wouldn’t pan out. He wanted to explore it a little further before he shared it.

Bart immediately began cross-referencing his suspects on the list he had written earlier with the Luthor Corporation. He quickly decided to recap each of the suspects in his mind.

The first suspect was Tye Longshadow, he had worked at Jaime’s bar longer than all of the other staff. The second suspect was Roy Harper, he was the oldest staff member on the payroll. The third suspect was Asami Koizum, she was the youngest staff member on the roster. And the last suspect was Virgil Hawkins, who had begun working at the Scarab exactly six months ago when these dodgy payments begun.

Bart spent hours researching for connections between each of the suspects and Lex Luthor. Tye had no connections to the billionaire's company. The other three all did. Roy had undertaken a graduate program at the Luthor Corporation. Asami had a visa account with a bank owned by the Luthor Corporation and she had also cited one of Luthor’s top ranking officials, Mercy, on her resume as a family friend. And Virgil’s father currently worked (and has for many years) at the Luthor Corporation in the science and technology, research and development division. All of the information Bart had found was very limited, and he seemed to struggle to find any further information on each connection. He figured out the next two points of action. He was going to get to know each of these suspects personally as well as bug Jaime’s office. Bart’s gut told him that whoever was tampering with the finances was doing it digitally and therefore bugging Jaime’s office with cameras would be redundant. The other issue was that the Scarab wasn’t due to submit another revenue statement for another month so Bart would have to figure this out by chasing down leads. He couldn’t wait a month to try his luck in hoping the culprit waltzed into Jaime’s office a month from now on camera and posed for an easy to capture shot.

By the time Bart felt like his spark of motivation had dimmed, therefore stopping his researching, the sun was up shining again. He had spent his entire night working. He looked across with tired eyes at the almost whole pizza sitting in the box. It was well and truly cold now, and looked extremely unappetizing given it had dried up. Bart closed the box up and shuffled to the kitchen to throw the box away.

“What a waste.” Bart murmured sadly.

If he didn’t get some shut eye, he was going to drop dead. So Bart threw himself onto his bed and pulled his covers over him out of habit, before kicking them off a few minutes later with an irritated leg. He had forgotten how hot El Paso was, the duvet just made him feel as hot as the pizza had been the night before.

When Bart woke up, he took note of the time on his alarm clock through half opened eyes. The neon green numbers read midday on the dot. He had gotten a small handful of hours of sleep, it was time to go to work again. Bart slid out of bed and showered which greatly helped him wake up. He got dressed in another Matthew approved outfit. He would have to go clothes shopping soon and buy more clothing that fit within the parameters of Matthew’s clothing style. They really did put a lot of thought into the undercover personas they handed out.

Bart was even expected to remember certain phrases that Matthew liked to say. He was even expected to remember the names of fictitious people in his life such as his family and girlfriend. However, Bart had decided to strike the girlfriend from the persona. Usually yes, he would conform to the agent’s persona’s which unsurprisingly never contained gay people, but for this case with a guy like Jaime, he wasn’t going to lie and say he was straight. Plus as a gay man, he was sick and tired of always having to play a straight guy.

If nothing came on the relationship he was developing with Jaime, at least he would be sticking one to the seemingly homophobic persona developing department of the CIA.

He decided to wear the same sneakers as the day prior despite having a new pair because the next pair were rather uncomfortable. Since he was doing this undercover operation solo, he could afford to get away with minor alterations that his bosses wouldn’t find out about. He was so glad he was working alone on this. He took a content sigh before heading out the door.

On his walk to the Scarab, Bart pondered why it was given that name. He made a mental note to ask Jaime when he arrived. That’s if he was there. He felt his excitement rising with every step he took. The sun still hadn’t decided to take a break. Bart tried to keep himself from sweating by walking dopily in a way that allowed his sweaty joints to be exposed to the hot breeze in the hopes they would dry. He had admittedly forgotten to put deodorant before he had left the house and was now really worried about it. At least he had had a shower.

Bart took note of the businesses on the walk to Jaime’s bar. There were some interesting establishments he would have to visit at some point. Namely a few clothing stores which he would need to visit. There were a couple of other restaurants and bars. Even a strip joint. Bart’s thoughts about Jaime became very impure. God.

Bart forced himself to think about case related thoughts instead of Jaime serving up drinks at the bar wearing nothing but a smile.

Thankfully Bart arrived at the doors to the Latino’s bar and entered quietly this time unlike the day before.


	4. Have You Ever Heard Of Lemonade Lake?

Bart walked up confidently to the bar observing all the new faces in the bar. Not a single one had been in the bar the previous day. Jaime’s business really did pull. Bart took a seat at the bar and spun around on the stool. He was just in a good mood for some reason. That soon flopped when he noticed Jaime wasn’t at the bar.

“Hi. What can I get you?” A new face asked with a welcoming smile.

Bart read the name tag on the man’s shirt and began taking notes in his mind. It was Tye Longshadow. “Hi, could I please have a lemonade?”

“Sure thing!” Tye responded with a friendly smile. His customer service was up there with the likes of the best Bart could think of.

“Here you go!” Tye chirped happily, “Would you like a straw?”

Bart chuckled, “I’m alright thanks.”

Well… if Tye turned out to be the not so masterful mastermind behind the fraudulent finances, Bart was going to be shocked. His delightful demeanor seemed genuine. But Bart knew he couldn’t rule someone out just because they were the kind of person you wanted to befriend on the spot. Except for Jaime, he was definitely innocent.

Bart noticed a moment later Tye was staring at him deep in thought. It almost made Bart think he had been compromised somehow or that Tye was somehow reading his thoughts. Bart was about to address the confusion on Tye’s face when he spoke first.

“Sorry, but are you Matthew...?” Tye asked with embarrassment circled on his cheeks.

“Yes?” Bart answered back with caution, “Why’s that?”

“Oh. Uhh… No reason.” Tye dismissed as he swung a tea towel over his shoulder and moved on to a customer who had walked up to the bar for a drink.

Bart leaned out to protest for an answer when he gave up momentarily, “Saved by the customer…” Bart murmured with a smirk.

Once Tye had charged the customer and had walked out to their knee-height coffee table and unloaded the tray full of drinks they had purchased, he took his time walking back behind the bar. He was avoiding Bart, and it was as clear as day.

“So Tye.” Bart emphasized once he had no choice but to walk back behind the bar, “Why were you asking if I was Matthew?” Bart stared him down with that serious stare they use during interrogations in the CIA. The brutal stare which Bart had perfected was probably a little unnecessary, Tye needed coaxing, but not that much coaxing.

“Jaime mentioned you last night.” Tye was avoiding eye contact with Bart and trying to look busy as he scrubbed a perfectly clean spot on the bench.

“Really?” Bart exclaimed with surprise, “Jaime was talking about me?” Bart leaned back in his stool in surprise.

Suddenly a hand clamped down on his shoulder. Bart almost span around and sucker-punched the owner of the hand but luckily he kept his reflexes under control.

“Hey Matthew!” Jaime whispered by his ear.

Bart wasn’t sure whether the whisper or the hand on his shoulder killed him more. Bart looked over his shoulder to see Jaime’s sweet face, sweeter than the lemonade he was drinking. Jaime quickly walked back behind the bar.

“So Jaime.” Bart almost purred with the cheek he was drowning in, “Tye tells me you were talking about me last night.” Bart smirked back at Jaime with an intense gaze watching his micro-expressions like a hawk.

“Did he now?” Jaime ogled looking at his coworker with a look he seemed to decipher. Tye’s face went apologetic and Jaime wasted no time turning to Bart to explain, “Well, si. I was talking about you last night. I was telling Tye you bought a glass of our most expensive scotch!” Jaime beamed, “Hey Tye, you can go on break now.”

Tye ducked his head and strode away quickly.

“I wasn’t expecting to see you back so soon.” Jaime smirked, “Was the scotch that good? Or did you want something stronger?” Jaime asked as he made a show of removing the jacket he was wearing, leaving him in nothing but a skimpy singlet.

Bart’s eyes stayed open for an unnaturally long amount of time. He couldn’t blink and risk losing a second of staring at Jaime’s yummy biceps and toned shoulders. The breadth in his chest made Bart feel safe in an odd way. He could take care of himself, but there was something about imagining his head laying on that chest that was really comforting.

Bart swallowed and went to grab his glass of lemonade because he was becoming flustered and needed to hide behind a glass. Bart however didn’t remove his eyes from Jaime’s muscles and grasped at air twice before the third attempt knocked the glass off the bar onto Jaime’s side of the counter.

Jaime burst out into laughter at the missed attempts to grab his glass and the laughing only intensified once Bart had knocked his glass over.

Bart immediately began blushing once he had realized he had spilled his drink and made a mess everywhere. He hadn’t spilled a drink since he was a kid. That embarrassment was enough to snap out of it.

“Oh my god. I’m so sorry! I- I didn’t mean to spill my drink.” Bart panicked as he rose from his stool to stare over the counter and admire his mess. It had poured all over the bench and was water-falling down on to the floor, likely creating a dangerous safety hazard.

“It’s okay.” Jaime chuckled, “This is a bar, people spill drinks all the time!” Jaime grabbed a tea towel off the bench behind him.

“No! No! This is all my fault!” Bart jumped over the bar in an impressive show of youth, “Sorry I don’t mean to come behind the bar. I know I’m not probably supposed to be behind here.” Bart offered with guilt spilled all over his face. 

Jaime was surprised by his moxy, “Well I’m the owner and I say you’re welcome behind this bar anytime you like.” Jaime grinned mischievously.

Jaime leaned in highlighting their newly found proximity that Bart hadn’t yet registered. Bart swallowed thickly as he now allowed himself to catch up on all the blinking he had missed earlier. He felt like he was blinking as fast as his heart was beating. Bart stammered, “I’ll uhh- I’ll clean this up. It’s my fault.” Bart reached out for the tea towel and Jaime placed it in his hand unsurely.

Bart got to work absorbing the spilled lemonade on the bar by wiping the dry towel in circles. He made sure to to reach into the very corners of the bar, and as he did, he was forced to place a hand on the bar and lean over it to reach a far corner he had managed to create a lemonade reservoir in. What he hadn’t noticed was Jaime admiring him bent over the counter. Tye stuck up a thumbs up at Jaime when he caught his coworker admiring Bart from behind. Jaime made a brushing away gesture with his hand at his best friend who chuckled.

Bart then wiped down the edge of the bar before squatting and wiping the sticky floor clean. Bart realized he probably should have used a mop and not the cloth as Jaime would have to throw it out now for hygienic reasons. Even though cloth wasn’t expensive, he still felt bad.

Bart could see more of the lemonade river under the counter, but the floor was so filthy he wasn’t going to allow his knees or hands to come into contact with it. So he remained squatting but he couldn’t quite reach the lemonade pond at the end of the river and he seemed to be spreading it further with each attempt. Without thinking, he grabbed onto something sturdy to ground him. It worked, he was able to reach and clean it all up, but when he swiveled his head to retreat back out from under the counter, he noticed he had actually gripped Jaime’s leg.

Bart jumped in shock and hit his head under the counter causing trays of glasses to jump. Dozens of glasses became airborne for a split second before falling back down with a resounding clink once gravity had done its job. Luckily the underside of the counter was really clean, there wasn’t a single chewed up ball of used chewing gum.

Jaime immediately slapped his concerned face on and crouched to help Bart out from underneath.

“Dios mio. Matthew are you alright?” Jaime gawked with worry.

Bart rubbed his head, thankfully it wasn’t hurting as much as his pride was, “Yeh.” Bart chuckled with embarrassment before he returned to serious, “I’m so sorry about grabbing your leg! I didn’t realize it was your leg I swear!” Bart’s voice was high with self-defense.

“I’m used to being grabbed by people who are trying to remain balanced. Usually they are drunk… But there’s a first time for everything.” Jaime chuckled before adding on, “And should you ever need to grab on to me to steady yourself, go for it.” Jaime winked.

Bart felt light-headed with lust and ironically needed to grab onto something to steady himself in that moment, because that wink had just shut down his immune system, “How about right now?” Bart slurred as he tried to regain control of his body, hoping that Jaime thought it was a concussion from hitting his head as opposed to the weakness his wink had exploited.

Jaime slid an arm underneath Bart’s underarm to keep him standing and held him upright with the other, “I think we should you get you back on that bar stool.” Jaime chuckled. Jaime helped Bart around to the bar stool the long way round. Bart helped hoist Bart onto his regular bar stool, well the one that Bart had seemed to have declared as his own since he had chosen it on both visits.

“Thanks.” Bart offered quietly.

“Anytime.” Jaime smiled reassuringly before jogging back behind the counter.

“Are you sure I can’t get you a water or something?” Jaime offered still worried about Bart’s well-being.

Bart chuckled, “I’m fine.” Bart smiled back cheesily to sell his point.

“Well let me know if you need anything, I’ll be right back, I just have to serve this customer.” Jaime apologized through his sad eyes.

“No worries.” Bart smiled back reassuringly.

Whilst Bart was waiting for Jaime to serve the customer interrupting their bonding time, Bart decided to eavesdrop on other people’s conversations around the bar out of curiosity. And he overheard something interesting, he queued it up to ask Jaime the second he turned back.


	5. You Can Check Brave And Modest In Addition To Cute

“Hey Jaime…” Bart mused as the bartender turned back to him.

“Yeh?” Jaime offered happily.

“What does it mean to reach for a Reach?” Bart asked with intrigue.

Jaime’s face dropped and with it, Bart’s stomach. “Matthew! Please don’t tell me you do Reach!” Jaime begged with total fear of his liking for Bart crumbling before his very eyes.

“No!” Bart remarked immediately because he couldn’t stand the thought of Jaime being disappointed him a moment longer, “I don’t even know what Reach is!” Bart blurted defensively.

“Gracias a Dios!” Jaime shook his head as he recovered from the heart attack, “Why do you ask?” Jaime asked looking disheveled.

“I just overheard those guys over there talking about it?” Bart turned and pointed at a group of six lanky teenagers.

“Mierda!” Jaime cussed before beginning to charge away. 

Bart reached out and stopped him, “Jaime, what is it?”

Jaime’s facial expression was completely serious, and Bart had never seen it this way, he was only used to seeing that stern expression on his own face.

“Reach is a blackmarket drug. I don’t let people sell drugs in my bar.” Jaime murmured angrily under his breath.

Jaime stormed out of the bar and stopped in front of their table. Bart noticed the body language of the small gang of adolescent men and got a queasy feeling and quickly followed Jaime over to their table.

“Look guys, I don’t care if you _do_ drugs. Just don’t _deal_ them here!” Jaime scowled gripping his fists.

The leader of the group wearing a cap backwards rose up to challenge Jaime, “And what are you going to do about it?”

“I’ll throw your asses out of here if I have to!” Jaime growled.

Not appreciating the disrespect, the sixth guy closest to Bart rose up suddenly and pulled a gun on Jaime out of his dangerously loose pants. Jaime frowned and raised his hands slowly. Bart followed in Jaime’s footsteps.

“You were saying?” The first punk standing mocked.

That one line was the distraction Bart needed to leap into action. With a solid arm, he whacked the gunman’s outstretched arm upwards so quickly that even an accidental squeeze of the trigger wouldn’t have hit Jaime. In the blink of an eye, Bart had yanked the gun out of the teens hand before kneeing him in the chest and swiping him off his legs.

Bart pointed the gun at the remaining five who stared back at him in stark fear, “I’m the owner of this establishment and I swear to god if I ever see any of you back in here…” Bart trailed off to let their imaginations do the talking from that point onwards.

“Let’s get out of here!” The leader shouted as he and his entire crew ran out leaving the gunman behind.

Bart traced them with the gun as they ran to further intensify their fears of ever returning. The disarmed teen groaned in agony as he stood up, his eyes wide with fear.

“Hey I know you! You’re Virgil’s friend, Garfield. He’s told me a lot about you. He said you had a bright future ahead of you! You were studying to become a vet! What are you thinking hanging around with losers like that?” Jaime gawked angrily and in disbelief.

“I- I don’t know. After my mom died, I needed some friends. I wasn’t going to shoot, I swear. I only use it for intimidation purposes! Honest!” The young man looked green with illness. There were tears in his eyes, it was apparent he felt genuinely guilty.

Bart took over, “Look kid, I’m sorry about your mom. It sounds like you fell into the wrong crowd, so I’m going to give you one chance to get your life together. Please, get back on the straight and narrow or you _will_ end up in jail. And I’m sure your mother wouldn’t want that for you.”

Garfield started crying, “You’re right. I promise I’ll do the right thing from now on.”

“Okay, off you go.” Bart frowned angrily. As law enforcement he didn’t like letting people go, especially not someone who had just pointed a gun at Jaime.

Bart turned to face Jaime, “I hope that’s okay… that I let him go.” Bart felt and looked guilty.

“I believe in second chances.” Jaime smiled warmly.

Suddenly Jaime paced forward and wrapped Bart in a hug.

Bart’s eyes widened as his senses were overloaded by Jaime. He could feel Jaime’s trained arms around him, their muscled chests flushed against one another, Jaime’s chiseled chin resting on his shoulder. He could smell Jaime, it was mostly an alluring cologne with hints of alcohol he had spilled on himself (either way the concoction of aromas was divine). He could hear Jaime, a happy sigh conga-lined from his back to his ears. The hug was magical and exhilarating. Bart immediately wrapped his arms around Jaime and melted into the hug. Luckily Bart, despite having gotten dangerously relaxed, didn’t accidentally squeeze the trigger of the gun he was still holding on to.

When Jaime pulled away he was smirking again and Bart couldn’t resist but ask, “What was that for?”

“What? You didn’t like it?” Jaime tilted his head.

“No!” Bart blurted before he got the wrong picture, “No. I definitely like it. I just- I was curious.” Bart melted.

“You’re my hero!” Jaime gawked as if it were obvious, “You just saved my life.”

“But you weren’t even slightly scared. And he said he wasn’t going to shoot?” Bart questioned dumbfoundedly. He was hoping Jaime had done it because he had wanted to, because they both knew he wasn’t scared. He kept remarkably cool given the situation.

“But you didn’t know that.” Jaime pointed at Bart hoping he would give himself some well deserved credit.

Bart let it sink in. He supposed Jaime was right. Bart supposed a hug was a hug, “I guess. But you still weren’t scared.” Bart justified the other point he had neglected to address.

“No I wasn’t.” Jaime paused before continuing, “But maybe I was just trying to cop a feel?” Jaime questioned with the most cheeky grin to date.

Bart stiffened in surprise and dropped the gun as he choked on air at the remark. Jaime laughed but quickly grabbed the gun before Bart even attempted to pick it up and accidentally set it off with his clumsiness that seemed to set in at the worst of moments.

“I’m going to lock this in my safe before someone sets it off.” Jaime chuckled as he walked off nonchalantly leaving Bart standing mouth ajar in shock like a statue.

Once Jaime had locked the gun away he ushered a still frozen Bart over to the bar with a chuckle, “For saving my life, you can have as many drinks as you want, for free!” Jaime exclaimed with a beam.

“You don’t have to do that…” Bart said shyly as he still hadn’t recovered from Jaime’s first obvious flirtation with him. It sounded like Jaime was interested in him! Or he was either just really into cruel jokes.

“Nope. You’re a hero. Heroes get rewarded!” Jaime nodded with finality.

“Okay.” Bart chuckled with a blush dusting his cheeks.

“So? What will it be?” Jaime asked gesturing at all of the bottles behind him and the soda taps.

“I’ll just have a water.” Bart smiled sheepishly in the hopes he wouldn’t offend Jaime by asking for the one drink that was free, but he didn’t want to take advantage of Jaime. He was just doing his job.

“Okay.” Jaime gestured hands openly, to show he wasn’t going to argue with Bart’s decision, “Your wish is my command!” Jaime smiled as he poured Bart a glass of water before settling it carefully in front of him.

“Say Matthew, I haven’t given you a tour of upstairs yet!” Jaime exclaimed excitedly, before reeling it in, “Would you like to see it? You don’t have to though!” Jaime assured.

Bart chuckled, “I’d love to.” Bart responded with a warm smile.

“Follow me!” Jaime beamed, once he had come out from behind the wall he wrapped his arm around Bart’s shoulders, before leading him up the stairs off to the side of the bar, fenced off with a sign. Bart nearly tripped up the stairs as he swam in his own excitement at having Jaime’s arm around him.

“Oh hey you two!” Tye greeted once the pair walked in to the apartment section of the bar.

“Tye! Matthew is allowed up here anytime he wants and he is not to ever be charged for drinks.” Jaime informed authoritatively. Bart cocked his head to the side as he realised Jaime granting him permission to this room whenever he wanted would make bugging it super easy.

“Oh! Did you ask-” Tye began before Jaime interrupted him with the same glare from before.

“No. Matthew saved my life from this punk with a gun!” Jaime ogled like it was the most awesome thing he had even witnessed, as opposed to being the victim.

“What?” Tye shrieked in shock having been completely unaware of the events that unfolded downstairs. Not to mention the casual way Jaime had just dropped the news.

“I’m fine!” Jaime assured loudly, “But Matthew here, you should have seen him!” Jaime beamed proudly.

“Wow. Matthew. That’s impressive. I’ll leave you to it. My breaks over anyway.” Tye quickly ran downstairs to run the bar leaving the two alone.


	6. Let Me Thank You With Lunch

“So…” Bart chuckled nervously in the newly found alone time the two had.

“As you can see, it’s not much, but my staff seem to like it.” Jaime put his hands on his hips as he admired the apartment he had built mostly on his own, “I actually built most of this.” Jaime bragged hoping to impress Bart.

“Wow!” Bart gawked, “That’s impressive.” Bart grinned back at Jaime as he scanned the room taking it all in.

“So do you live here?” Bart asked curiously, he knew the answer already but asked anyway to sell his innocence.

“No. I have a small place not far from here. Whys that? Wanna see that too?” Jaime smirked crossing his arms.

“Oh. That’s not what I meant.” Bart suddenly looked parched. His arms seemed disoriented as they tried to find something to do but ended up wandering around aimlessly.

“Anyway…” Jaime chuckled, “If you’re not going to take me up on the free drink offer, how about a free lunch? I can take you out to lunch as a thank you!” Jaime beamed and teetered hopefully.

Bart’s eyes creased as he smiled, “I’d love that, but I can pay for myself.” Bart chuckled.

“Out of the question!” Jaime ogled humorously as he wrapped Bart in his arm again and led him back out of the bar.

The two bickered over who was going to pay as they walked towards the restaurant Jaime had recommended. It was ironically in the direction of Bart’s safe-house. They were walking past the strip joint as Bart decided to make a passing joke, “So Jaime, have you ever considered working at the strip joint?” Bart chuckled to himself, proud of his cheeky joke. He looked over cutely at Jaime waiting for a laugh.

“Who says I don’t?” Jaime smirked so provocatively Bart had to look away quickly before he lost it.

Bart was unable to think about anything else until they reached the restaurant. By now he had a huge appetite, and not for food. Jaime arranged a table for two, and Bart couldn’t get enough of Jaime’s possessive arm still draped over him. They took their seats at the table and Bart didn’t have to wallow in self-pity for the loss of contact for long because his eyebrows early hit the ceiling when Jaime’s feet casually reached out and entangled themselves in Bart’s feet. Bart extended his legs to make it easier for Jaime to reach.

“Gracias.” Jaime said sultrily without looking up from his menu, and it was just too unfair the effect he had on Bart. He wasn’t even looking at him, and yet Bart was already palpitating.

Bart’s eyes hit the ceiling once more looking at the prices, “Jaime, I’m more than happy to pay for both of us.” Bart offered knowing Jaime really shouldn’t be spending his money. After all he might need it for lawyers and bail if Bart couldn’t prove his innocence. But that was a miniscule worry when Bart thought about it, if he had to fund Jaime’s lawyers and pay his bail, he would. He was an amazing guy and he didn’t deserve to go to jail, especially for something he hadn’t done. It was making his blood boil that some selfish swindler had put Jaime in this position.

“Matthew. I really wanted to thank you for saving me earlier at the bar.” Jaime reiterated with an affectionate gaze that caused Bart to melt unlike the butter he was trying to spread on his bread roll.

“It was nothing.” Bart’s eyes fluttered nervously between Jaime and the bread roll.

“And don’t think I didn’t notice you claim to be the owner of the bar so that the target is on your back if they retaliate.” Jaime leaned over the table to rest his hands tantalizingly close to Bart’s own.

“Well…” Bart chuckled, “I’d rather them come after me, I just want you to be safe.” Bart was almost blushing.

“You’re so sweet.” Jaime leaned his chin on one of his wrists folded up underneath him for support. He still left his other hand within reaching distance of Bart’s.

“So Matthew, are you single?” Jaime grinned curiously, he needed to know whether a guy as amazing as Bart was taken. Bart hadn’t acted like a single man, but how someone like Bart could be single was beyond Jaime’s comprehension.

Bart choked on a mouthful of bread roll. He started hitting his chest with his rolled up first to help ease the unchewed mass of bread down his throat. He quickly took a swig of the table water to wash it down. His cheeks were definitely flustered now, but he hoped Jaime drew that back to the choking.

“Yes.” Bart figured he must have looked like a mess, “What about you?”

“I’m single too.” Jaime chuckled innocently as he began raising his foot up the inside of Bart’s leg teasingly slow. Much like the speed of service patrons were receiving their food.

“Oh.” Bart swallowed, “How…” Bart’s eyes widened as Jaime got high enough, “nice…” Bart’s voice wobbled like the jelly dessert the couple a few tables away was enjoying.

“So tell me more about yourself Matthew.” Jaime asked, contently leaving his foot in Bart’s lap as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

For the next ten minutes Bart rambled on about Matthew’s persona. Jaime had observed the glint in Bart’s eyes disappear. It was like someone had licked the red off his candy. It gave Jaime mixed signals with regards to Bart’s feelings for him. Jaime wasn’t stupid, he could tell Bart was pained sharing all those intimate details with him. Being a bartender had meant he had learned how to read people and their facial expressions. His expertise in particular was identifying heartbreak, and this was a slight variation of that. Bart didn’t enjoy disclosing his personal life to him. Maybe he wasn’t interested? He couldn’t understand why Bart didn’t want to share.

Bart felt bad lying to Jaime and filling his head with fictional crap about someone who didn’t exist. He really, really, really liked Jaime. And it was killing him not being able to tell the sweet, caring and brazen bartender who he really was. Jaime became even more confused when the glint returned as soon as he flipped the tables, “So tell me about yourself Jaime.”

Ok maybe he was interested? Jaime was beginning to get really confused by the mixed signals he was getting. But nevertheless, a smile returned to his face once the glint had to Bart’s luxurious fern-green eyes to match the decor in the restaurant. Jaime indulged Bart in every detail about his life that he could think of. Bart knew most of it already, and he was pleased that Jaime was clearly an honest man. He hadn’t told a single lie. Bart could tell he was genuinely going to be blindsided by the charges he was facing, if Bart were to tell him.

“So tell me about your staff.” Bart looked intently focused as he asked. Jaime went on to explain that Tye was his best friend and had worked there longer than all his other staff meaning he was proficient in everything. The most noteworthy point was that Jaime entrusted all financial dealings to Tye, well until six months ago when Asami took over after having been trained by Tye. Jaime explained that Tye had trained Asami to take over since he needed to train the newcomer Virgil. He described Asami as rather quiet and that she kept to herself as much as possible. As for Roy, he was short tempered man who had been known to ruffle the feathers of a few customers. He took crap from nobody.

“Here you go.” The bubbly, blonde waitress wearing a black hairband announced as she distributed the plates in front of the men interrupting the conversation. Bart read her badge name to thank her properly given he was in a better mood now that his portion of the conversation of lying to Jaime was over.

“Thank you Cassie.” Bart smiled. Jaime thanked her in Spanish.

“You’re welcome. And can I just say, you two make a cute couple.” Cassie giggled as she clasped her hands together in front of her clean apron.

“I think so too.” Jaime reached over and grabbed Bart’s hand before winking at Bart.

Bart looked back at Cassie with lottery winning eyes. The fireworks inside of Bart were going off and he was going to set off the sprinkler system. And even that couldn’t dampen the flames of the passion they were sharing.

“Can I get anything else for you two?” She smiled sweetly.

“No thank you.” Bart chuckled sweetly.

The blonde nodded before striding off to resume her other duties.

The pair released hands to eat their meals. There was no amount of scrubbing Bart’s napkin could achieve to wipe the blush off his flustered cheeks. He was essentially on a date with Jaime. I mean that was the goal of his mission, but this was so much more than that. Yet again, Bart praised the heavens that he was doing this mission solo because he would have been kicked off the case for his unprofessionalism and getting carried away with Jaime.

“Did you enjoy your meal?” Jaime asked as he dabbed his mouth with his napkin.

“Yeh! It was delicious!” Bart exclaimed genuinely, “What about yours?” Bart asked smiling when Jaime reciprocated the sentiment.

“Well I better be getting back to the bar. You coming with?” Jaime asked beaming.

“Yeh!” Bart exclaimed. He still had to take that gun to the police station and log an official report. That was his job after all. Plus the best part was that he got to spend more time with Jaime.

Jaime stood up and Bart followed him over to the counter to pay, “I’ll be paying for the bill.” Jaime announced.

“No! Please Jaime! Let me pay!” Bart begged grabbing onto his arm, Jaime’s eyes lit up with pleasure at the way Bart felt comfortable enough to grab onto his bicep so tenderly and beg, they truly felt like a real couple already.

“Sorry Matthew, but I’m paying. It’s the least I can do.” Jaime insisted firmly.

“I told you it was nothing!” Bart chuckled before leaning in front of him to hand over his credit card.

Jaime grabbed him and rotated him into his chest so that they were pressed together as tightly as Jaime’s folded over leather wallet, “Don’t make me wrestle you, because I will!” Jaime threatened with amusement.

“Did you not see me kick that kid’s ass! I can take you!” Bart bit his lip and chuckled into Jaime’s neck, but their lips were so close and Jaime’s grin showed he knew it. Bart was too distracted by trying to memorize how every inch of Jaime felt against his own body that Jaime got away with paying.

“I’ve never seen such a commotion between a couple trying to pay before!” Cassie ogled with a hysterical laugh.

Both Bart and Jaime chuckled at one another knowing they weren’t actually a couple but neither corrected Cassie. The pair walked out and headed back to the bar chatting up a storm along the way.

“Bar, sweet bar!” Jaime exclaimed as he held the door open for Bart to walk in before him. Bart chuckled in the magic that was spending time with Jaime.

“Oh hi Asami!” Jaime called out greeting the coworker that had taken over from Tye during Bart and Jaime’s lunch. She raised a hand in the midst of serving a customer.

Jaime walked Bart over to the bar introduced the pair. The bar was rather busy so Bart didn’t get much of a chance to become well acquainted with Asami. And honestly, Bart could tell that Asami was struggling and needed help behind the bar, so he decided to encourage Jaime to help. But not before attending to one last piece of business.

“Hey Jaime, can I please have that gun in your safe. I want to take it to the police station. I would feel a lot safer if it weren’t on premises.” Bart asked seriously. Jaime was caught off guard by the odd request.

“Uhh si. Just a sec.” Jaime bent down and wrapped the gun up in a hand towel so that the patrons didn’t freak out as he casually handed a gun over the bar to Bart.

“Thanks!” Bart smiled over appreciatively.

“Be careful with it Matthew.” Jaime sterned.

“I promise I will. Well, I better leave you to it!” Bart smiled sheepishly as he looked down feeling guilty for running away when he could tell Jaime wanted him to stay.

“Oh. Okay.” Jaime tried to hide the disappointment behind a smile. 

“Oh, Matthew!” Jaime called out as Bart began walking backwards giving his apologetic stare, “When will you be in next?” Jaime asked.

“Tomorrow!” Bart beamed and just like that, Jaime’s smile was back to genuine.

“See you then!” Jaime called out enthusiastically as Bart waved exiting the building.

Bart walked home quickly, he had to call his boss and notify him of the gun incident. He had paperwork to fill out on his end for legal purposes before Bart turned the gun into the local police station. Due to the fact that Bart would be required to use his fake ID on the police forms, he had to submit a clearance form at the CIA’s end to cover his ass legally from the felony he would be committing by knowingly giving a false statement.

As the agent entered his house, he set the gun down on the table and fetched his phone before sitting down in a chair at the table to call his boss Tim.


	7. Cohabitation

Whilst Bart listened to the dial tone of his phone attempting to patch him through to his director, Bart began fidgeting with the gun out of boredom, and that’s when he noticed it.

“Hi Bart. I’ve been expecting an update.” Tim undeservingly droned on his end of the line.

“I- Yeh- Uhh. Tim I’m going to have to call you back. Sorry.” Bart ended the call succinctly.

He lifted the gun up to the light and observed the light shimmer in the etched Luthor Corporation logo beveled on the glock’s handle. Bart’s theory was seemingly right. Lex Luthor, or at least someone doing his bidding, was involved. And as if the trigger was pulled, it all clicked. A bulletproof theory.

The extra money being sneaked in through Jaime’s revenue senselessly was drug money. It was indeed dirty money. And those kids in the bar must pass on the money to the backstabbing brute who was encouraging them to conduct their ‘business’ deals in the bar. A safe zone they could likely oversee the deals going down. Not to mention, provide the delinquents with weapons to run their operation. The culprit probably managed numerous drug rings. And if the students were selling the drugs at school and on the streets, that would explain just how they were able to raise such plump profits. Who knows, the ring could even expand even larger than that.

Bart had to find out who was doing this and as soon as possible. With drugs and gangs involved, Bart was really beginning to worry about Jaime’s safety. Bart would have to plant bugs in the office the next time he visited. The ringleader might take personal phone calls in Jaime’s office and Bart would be able to find him or her just like that.

Bart immediately went through his standard CIA equipment kit and pulled out the bug set. He would plant bugs all over the Scarab the very next day. Had this not been such a serious situation, Bart would have been amused by the irony.

The auburn haired agent had to make a decision regarding how much he revealed to his boss in his update. If he wasn’t careful, Bart would end up using each and every one of those eight dining room chairs and more. If the CIA caught wind of how profile this case had become they would send a sea of agents down to help Bart. There was something unsettling about sharing Jaime with other agents, even if Jaime was interested in him and him only. It was their magical word they had created and Bart didn’t need any other agents tearing them apart. And just like that, the decision had been made. He wasn’t about to let anybody pry him off the case for being impartial or too invested with Jaime. Bart just hoped he didn’t get too far in over his head because then Jaime’s safety was at risk.

Bart dialed his director back directly, “Hi Tim. Just calling to report I’ve narrowed down the suspect list to four. I’ll email my findings to you.” Bart remained calm and collected.

“Excellent work Agent Allen. Keep me in the loop.” Tim said with a lingering irritation for having been hung up on earlier. Tim hadn’t liked Bart’s lack of an explanation, and the fact he hadn’t offered one up concerned him. Nevertheless, he left it alone.

“Will do.” Bart replied flatly before hanging up again.

With a new level of determination, Bart buckled down and conducted more research into Jaime’s case. He researched his new lead of the handgun but the serial number didn’t belong to anybody. Big shock, Lex Luthor’s company was producing unregistered firearms. A minor infraction like this would only result in a slap on the wrist for the organisation, so Bart knew it wasn’t worth pursuing. Eventually Bart slumped over his laptop as if he was the lid of it, and fell asleep to the soothing patterns of a bubble screensaver.

He woke up the next morning feeling pain in his lower abdomen. Almost as if something had been wedged in his gut all night. Then he realized. He hadn’t meant to doze off. He got dressed quickly and stuffed the bugs in his pant pockets. He was ready, he just had to sneak upstairs without Jaime noticing. Bart made sure he wore baggy clothes, a jumper with a hoodie to hide his face.

Bart speed walked to The Scarab and slinked in the door resisting the powerful urge to make eye contact with the bar in case Jaime was there. He simply kept his head down and strolled casually through the bar, casually enough to dissuade anyone from looking his way. He made a sharp veer at the stairs that he prayed no one had noticed. He jogged up the stairs knowing he wouldn’t have long to plant the bugs.

Bart was so relieved he could have flown when he saw the conjoining apartment was empty. He immediately rebooted his learnings at the academy regarding the ideal and best locations for placing bugs as the trick was to hide them. If Bart’s bugs were discovered by the mole in Jaime’s bar, he didn’t want to wing Jaime’s safety like that. He had to do this well. He pulled the bugs from his pocket so quickly as to put a pickpocketer to shame. Only one was placed at a time in case someone walked in.

Bart had just placed his last bug and swiveled around to leave, a smile of pride on his lips for having done what he deemed a successful job at strategically placing the miniature microphones. A steady thumb pressed down on the receiver stashed in his other pocket, and a small, neon, green light bulb signaled the microphones were on and recording. He strolled towards the door, and about half way across the room, someone else entered the room.

“What are you doing back here! You’re not allowed back here!” The man growled.

“I’m looking for Jaime?” Bart played innocently that even he bought it.

The man with hair to match his temper was about to open his mouth again to yell when Jaime came to the rescue.

“It’s alright Roy, Matthew’s allowed up here.” Jaime charged past him beaming.

Jaime turned around to see Roy still staring daggers at Bart for being in the staff lounge when he hadn’t earned the right, “Roy… Get back to work please.” Jaime resented Roy making Bart feel unwelcome, that was the last thing Jaime ever wanted Bart to feel.

Roy gritted his teeth as his sneakers made loud work of charging angrily back down the screechy stairs.

“Sorry about that Matthew! Please just ignore him. He’s grumpy because he didn’t get his break. We’ve been really busy this morning! Virgil was on too, but he left to take a phone call about half an hour ago and hasn’t come back yet.” Jaime furrowed his eyebrows angrily. It was just unacceptable to disappear for that long when you were on the clock. Jaime was a generous boss and cut his employees slack and let them use their mobiles phones whilst on shift from time to time, but there was a line. And Virgil had crossed it. “Anyway, if Roy gives you anymore trouble Matthew, just let me know, and I will take care of it.”

Bart chuckled, “I’m sure that won’t be necessary.”

It was at this point that Jaime inched into Bart’s personal space enough to cause his body to course with enough excitement to mess with the reception of the receiver hidden in his pocket. Bart swallowed as he felt Jaime’s breath gently kiss his face.

“Matthew, I uhh. I had something I wanted to ask you.” Jaime asked with a soft smile and even softer gaze. It wasn’t his regular libidinous leer. He wasn’t trying to intimidate with his god given good looks.

Filled with certainty that he knew where this was going, Bart held up an apologetic hand, “Sorry Jaime. I uhh need to go. But, would you like to come over to my place to continue whatever this is.” Bart acted innocent to Jaime’s intentions. Jaime’s face began to drop at Bart’s body language telling Jaime to stop, that was until his face lit up with delight at being invited to Bart’s place. Bart couldn’t risk Jaime asking him out when the bugs were going to record the information back to the CIA. All bugs transmitted data back to the CIA, it was a safety precaution installed to ensure rogue agents couldn’t get away with using them for the wrong purposes.

“Si. That would be perfect. I finish around lunch time!” Jaime’s eyes were ablaze with excitement.

Bart chuckled before walking away to write his address on a napkin before shoving it into Jaime’s pocket with so much swagger it nearly bowled the taller man over, “Sweet! I’ll see you then!” 

Bart walked out of the bar with his head held high, and a smile on his pastel rose colored lips.

He was so busy smiling he accidentally bumped into a younger man with an awkward thud.

“I’m so sorry!” Bart gasped.

“It’s okay!” The younger man reassured.

“Oh wait. Are you Virgil?” Bart recognized the name badge, “I think Jaime wants you back inside asap!” Bart chuckled feeling bad for being the messenger.

“Oh, yeh.” A clearly distressed Virgil ducked past Bart to get back to work before he risked Jaime coming outside to get him.

Bart shook it off and walked jogged home briskly. He needed to hide the evidence scattered all about the house that he was not who he said he was. There were literally giveaways all over the joint, his secrets were essentially the house’s decor.

Once the place was spotless, it was time for Bart to be. He had a shower and got dressed in his nicest clothing. His self-complementary clothes certainly didn’t fit into the Matthew persona, but Bart wanted to look good if Jaime was going to ask him out.

Bart was taken aback when he got an unexpected phone call from Tim. Like his still damp hair, he found himself saturated in fear.

“Hi Tim.” Bart answered holding his breath.

“I’m afraid I have some bad news Bart…” The serious tone came from his director.

Bart’s stomach plunged like a bungee jumper as he waited for his director to elaborate.


	8. Words Of Love

“What is it?” Bart asked running a hand through his hair to calm his nerves.

“Your persona was flagged on the dark web and there’s apparently some drug ring that’s put out an advertisement for an assassin to take out a hit on you. You need to be more careful! How did you manage to get mixed up in a drug ring?” Tim demanded for answers.

Bart flinched as Tim screeched into the phone, “I’m sorry Tim. I was saving a civilian from being shot in the chest!” Bart defended having regretted not disclosed that much in his report and only his suspect list.

Tim sighed in frustration, he was admittedly somewhat put at ease that Bart had a decent justification for his excuse, despite the fact protocol said they weren’t allowed to break out of their personas for any reason. But Tim knew he would have done the same in Bart’s shoes, therefore he didn’t condemn his agent any further.

“Just be careful okay.” Tim ordered with concern.

“Yes sir.” Bart frowned as he hung up the phone and glanced up at the clock on the wall. He wondered how much time he had left before someone came looking for him to kill him. That’s when he heard a knock at the door. Bart swallowed as he realized that his gun was in storage and would take too long to get. He instead grabbed the pair of scissors in the desk drawer beside him and held them behind his back. Like a sly cheetah, Bart positioned himself behind the banister and called out, “Who is it?”

“It’s Jaime!” A thrilled bar tender announced his presence.

“Oh. Of course.” Bart face palmed and placed the scissors down on the coffee table before walking quickly over to the door to let Jaime in. It wasn’t necessarily safe for him to be hanging around the outside of his house.

“Jaime! Come on in!” Bart smiled too wide for it to be natural as he practically clutched Jaime by his shirt before plucking him in from the outside.

Jaime chuckled, “Keen to see me huh?”

“Yeh.” Bart smiled, his mind clearly elsewhere.

“Is now a good time?” Jaime asked looking concerned, “I can come back later?”

“No! Now is fine! Uhh… Let me give you the tour!” Bart beamed, he had to up his act if he was to sell Jaime on him being okay.

Bart went into autopilot and tried to decide what to do about the new development he was facing. He had made his decision by the time they had reached the dining room. He was pulled from his solution when Jaime pulled him up close to his chest.

“So Matthew. I had a question to ask you. Remember?”

“Yes I do.” Bart couldn’t look him in the eyes. Guilt rained down on him for what he had to do.

“Well… I was wondering whether you’d like to be my boyfriend?” Jaime smiled optimistically with a shine Bart had never seen in his eyes. It killed him. Jaime was the only person Bart had to seriously worry about killing him. Bart could take care of himself, we wasn’t scared of some assassin, he was worried about Jaime’s safety though should be around when the assassin struck.

“Jaime…” Bart swallowed as tears sprang to his eyes, “I- I’d love to. More than anything. But I can’t.”

Jaime stumbled back a step in shock. He hadn’t been expecting Bart to turn him down, not after the shameless flirting they had shared; and all those special moments of mutually felt love for one another.

“It’s not you I swear! It’s me! I can’t do this to you! But it’s not you, if it weren’t for one thing, I’d say yes in a heartbeat! I swear!” Bart begged with desperation to be believed as his tears became more prominent to the heartbroken cocoa eyes that stood before him darker than they ever had.

“Do what to me? What is this ‘one thing’? I don’t understand? Matthew… Please just tell me!” Jaime begged as he visibly struggled to remain strong.

“I’m sorry… I can’t. I just, can’t.” Bart looked down as a shocked Jaime stared back.

Jaime sniffed and span around as he headed towards the door with resolve to leave. Bart panicked once he saw Jaime leaving, “Jaime! Wait! Please don’t go! It isn’t safe!” Bart begged.

“I can take care of myself!” Jaime snapped as he slammed the door behind him.

Bart stood there behind the closed door debating whether to follow. First he decided to jump on to his plan to deal with the hit that had been put out on him. Bart ran to his laptop narrowly missing a wall due to the tears blurring his vision. He entered the dark web and searched around for ten minutes before he had managed to find the hit listing on himself. Bart answered it using a fake account and accepted the job. He wasn’t surprised that the listing owner had masked their identity using the same Ruthol anagram as their username. He was however surprised they were only offering a meager $500 for the hit.

Bart sat there for what felt like hours as he tapped his laptop’s keyboard. At least by applying for the hit on himself, he could guarantee his safety that little bit longer until this Ruthol person became sick of waiting on the incompetent fool he had hired and decided to choose someone else. In which case, Bart could keep using fake accounts to apply for the job until the homicidal advertiser decided to just go after Bart themself.

Bart was just glad no one had snagged the job before he had. He had some more time to solve this case. The stakes had definitely been upped now. Now this was personal. Bart had just hurt Jaime. And Bart was going to relentlessly work until he tracked down the person responsible. 

The night had fallen and Bart couldn’t take it any longer. He had to check on Jaime. Bart was fairly certain it would be okay for him to be around Jaime for the time being, but Bart had to apologise, and try to get Jaime to forgive him, at any cost. Whether it literally took buying every drink in that bar or more, Bart was going to make him believe he was sincere, and that he did care for Jaime. He just needed to Jaime to understand he was doing this for his own good.

Bart went against his better judgement and decided to leave his gun at home. He walked as quickly as he could through the dark, keeping a vigilant eye out for any potential threats. Thankfully he made it to Jaime’s bar unfollowed.

Bart walked in to see the entire bar empty and Jaime moping behind the counter. Asami was wiping down tables. They both looked up to lay eyes on the unexpected visitor. Jaime looked away from Bart angrily. Bart quickly jogged over to the bar and got to work.

“Jaime. I’m sorry. I came here to check on you.” Bart’s pleading and apologetic tone only intensified seeing all the empty glasses in front of Jaime. He was drinking his troubles away.

“Like you care…” Jaime’s hand wobbled as he tried to pour himself a glass of the very same scotch Bart had bought the first time he had come into the bar. Jaime’s motor skills had been dulled by the delectable liquors he had free range to. He began spilling the scotch all over the bench so Bart leaned over to tip the bottle up right.

“Asami! Can you please take over for Jaime!” Bart begged over his shoulder.

The younger woman stared back at Bart blankly as if to say she owed him nothing, “Please.” Bart begged as Jaime stumbled behind the bar forcing Bart to lean over and support him.

“Fine.” Asami murmured.

“Thank you!” Bart said sincerely before quickly coming around the bar to wrap Jaime’s arm over his shoulders so that he could support his taller friend.

“Matthew... What are you doing?” Jaime grunted.

“I’m taking you home Jaime, you’re too drunk to walk home alone. I want to keep my eye on you so I know that you’re okay.” Bart explained as they approached the exit.

“I’m fine!” Jaime rolled his eyes.

“No you’re not.” Bart cut back sharply enough that Jaime kept quiet for the rest of the walk back to Bart’s house.

Bart let him inside and sat him down in the lounge room, the room he had actually spent the least time in. As Jaime groaned lowering himself onto the couch, Bart quickly ran around the house to perform a quick recon. He wanted to double check there wasn’t anybody hiding in the house waiting to kill him. Thankfully the house was officially safe as Bart opened the door to the last room in the house, his tucked away toilet. He breathed a sigh of relief and walked back out into his bedroom on his way to Jaime when the Latino charged through the door with a miraculous second wind. He almost looked sober. It stunned Bart.

“Matthew, what are you doing?” Jaime asked groggily, “You left me all alone in the lounge room?”

“Sorry Jaime, I was just looking for something.” Bart side eyed hoping Jaime wouldn’t get irritated with his continued cryptics.

Jaime shook his head as he approached Bart again, walking in a perfectly straight line to Bart across his bedroom carpet before stopping in front of him, “Matthew I don’t understand why you’re doing this? I love you. And I want to be with you. Don’t you want to be with me?” Jaime’s eyes shook Bart’s in desperation he would give in.

“Of course I want to be with you Jaime! I already told you that! I can’t though, it’s for your own safety.” Bart begged to the bartender who had enough liquor in him to make Bart question the redundancy of this conversation, especially if Jaime wasn’t sharp enough to comprehend it.

“I can take care of myself!” Jaime spat incredulously, “I don’t believe you. I think it is me… Is it because I’m a bartender?” Jaime asked insecurely, “Are you looking for someone better looking?” Jaime asked genuinely, “Do I talk too much?” Jaime began spiraling into ridiculous questions that fed his insecurities before Bart snapped as his next question.

“Is it because I said I love you? I’m sorry if that was moving too fast, I just can’t help the way I feel- mnph.” Jaime’s rambling was cut off by Bart’s demanding lips. The agent’s grip pulled the bartender so close that there were no secrets between them. They could only feel each other in that moment. Bart’s lips kissed away tenderly as if they had the rest of their lives to pash, when realistically, they didn’t. Bart pulled away slowly and reopened his eyes, “I do love you Jaime. I do, I just-”

Jaime gave Bart a taste of his own medicine, and his lips again, by shutting him up. Jaime believed him now, that kiss had been enough to convince him. Jaime’s arms held Bart like he was the only thing the Latino ever needed or wanted in his life ever again. It was almost like he was scared to let go and his grip was tightening in show of that fear.

The two continued kissing until their hands were more active than their lips. Once Jaime began working on unhooking Bart’s belt, Bart broke it off, “Jaime.” Bart panted, “If we do this, you’re going to end up getting hurt.” Bart begged, his eyes tinted with reason.

“Too late…” Jaime whispered back, “Te amo Matthew.”

Bart was afraid of this. Jaime was in too deep. “I love you too but-” Bart was feeling so torn.

“Por favor?” Jaime begged biting his lip innocently.

Bart inhaled and looked up with the regret he knew he was going to feel waterboarded by in the morning, “Okay… But! To make this less weird, I want you to use my real name.” Bart was already kicking himself.

“I knew you weren’t a Matthew! You don’t look like a Matthew.” Jaime grinned sultrily, mostly because he was getting his way and he had been waiting for this for a while now, but there was a bit of his regular cheek shining through (just in the new context).

Bart chuckled, “What do I look like then?” Bart raised an eyebrow as he awaited an answer.

“Hmm… A Beau? No, no, no, wait… A Brad…” Jaime chuckled, “Am I close?”

“Fairly. My real name is Bart.” Bart smiled sweetly, his heart greatly anticipating Jaime’s reaction.

“Si. That’s much better! It’s a beautiful name mi amor.” Jaime soothed as he closed his eyes before leaning in to slowly reconnect their lips once again, as they stood in the middle of Bart’s room. Bart’s kiss conveyed his thank you.

After a few moments of kissing, Jaime playfully pushed Bart down on the bed. They both laughed. Jaime crawled on top of Bart and began kissing him again before he began scattering kisses tenderly elsewhere whispering one phrase on repeat.

Jaime kissed Bart’s lips and whispered, “Te amo Bart.” Then the passionate Latino kissed the soft of Bart’s neck eliciting a moan from the shorter man, drowning the phrase out as he whispered it again. Jaime then kissed Bart’s collarbone and whispered the phrase again. The pattern continued, Jaime sobering up with each and every kiss due to the curative powers of his love for Bart.


	9. Confessions

“J-Jaime. Stop.” Bart gently grabbed Jaime’s hands as they dived for his belt buckle again, “I love you Jaime. And I want to do this. But I need to tell you something first.”

“What?” Jaime whined in sheer torture.

“I can’t tell you now. You’re drunk.” Bart frowned as he pitied the circumstances they found themselves in.

“I’m not drunk-” Jaime began defending.

“Yes Jaime, you are. How about this? I promise I will tell you first thing tomorrow morning. And you can spend the night here. But we’re not crossing this line, until I tell you what you need to know first.” Bart’s chest was rising and falling with his clear state of mind.

Jaime sighed, “Okay.”

“Thank you.” Bart hugged Jaime warmly with every piece of him.

Jaime hummed into the hug.

“Alright, lets just go to sleep okay.” Bart said softly. Jaime and Bart got into bed whilst both still in their clothes and fell asleep in the warmth of each other’s embrace.

Bart woke up to find himself being spooned by Jaime. Ironically the smirk he was wearing whilst asleep told the world that he had finally managed to get Bart to confess his love for him. Bart chuckled softly and shook his head. He couldn’t believe Jaime loved him in return. He had never been so happy about anything in his entire life. And he was about to discover just how deep Jaime’s love for him was. An ultimate test of faith.

Bart exhaled deep in thought and a smile spread across his face as he felt a hand glide up his chest.

“Buenos dias.” Jaime whispered nibbling distance from Bart’s ear causing him to melt into a puddle on the sheets.

“How are you feeling? Hungover?” Bart chuckled.

“I feel great. You said you love me! It doesn’t get any better than that. And as long as we love each other, we can make it through anything.” Jaime whispered cheesily.

Bart nuzzled further into Jaime under the blankets, “Jaime I really do love you. I wasn’t kidding when I said it the first time!” Bart chuckled.

“I believe you now.” Jaime kissed the back of Bart’s neck. “Also, why didn’t you tell me your real name was Bart?” Jaime asked curiously with absolutely no hint of anger or upset in his tone. He decided to make a joke out of it, “It’s a sexy name! I don’t know why you’d be embarrassed by it!” Jaime chuckled. He knew he was still avoiding the elephant in the room, and humor wouldn’t last much longer.

“Okay. Jaime we need to talk.” Bart said seriously as he sat up cradling his forehead as he questioned everything he stood for by revealing everything to Jaime. This was a stupid idea.

“Si. I’m listening” Jaime asked glad to be receiving the answers he had wanted all this time to make sense of Bart’s dark side of the moon he kept hidden. Jaime sat up and unsurely placed a hand supportively on his shoulder.

“Jaime. I’m not who you think I am. My real name is Bart Allen. I am a secret agent, I work for the CIA.” Bart let the words fall from his mouth with regret and a somber, painful expression in his eyes.

Jaime started chuckling before like a dripping tap, it stopped, “Oh, you’re serious.”

“Yes!” Bart quipped, “I am a secret agent! I’m from Central City, and my boss sent me here to investigate you.” Bart looked away and a piece of him broke when Jaime’s hand retracted.

“Me? Why would you do that Bart?” Jaime’s trust for Bart had completely vanished.

“Because your bar was flagged for suspicious financial activity. Upon further investigation we discovered dodgy things going on and I was sent in to investigate.” Bart explained.

“I- I can’t believe this!” Jaime ogled in disgust.

“Please- please don’t be mad Jaime! How can I make this up to you?” Bart begged.

“I don’t know...” Jaime stated cradling his forehead with his hand as he felt a headache brewing in his temples. And it wasn’t the hangover, he genuinely didn’t have one and had felt great until now.

“What if I told you that I’m the _only_ reason you’re not in jail right now?” Bart looked at Jaime seriously.

“Jail?!?” Jaime spat incredulously.

“Yes. Your signature is on everything. Legally, you’re responsible.” Bart explained, “I believed you were innocent though, so I came to find out who was _actually_ committing the crime here.”

“So you think I’m innocent?” Jaime asked with hope having not realized how serious the situation was.

“Jaime, I _know_ you’re innocent. I have since the first moment I met you. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. It’s my job, and I was torn between my feelings for you and keeping you safe.” Bart looked away as he finished the latter part of the sentence.

“It all makes sense now.” Jaime murmured as Bart started shifting to leave.

“Someone’s even tried to put a hit out on me! I don’t want you to be near me when that eventually goes down!” Bart ogled, the sheer fear in his tone scratching away at Jaime’s ears like a cat in the bathtub.

“Someone’s trying to kill you?” Jaime screeched, his eyes wide with alarm.

“Yes. Look, I’ll see you out. I understand if you don’t want to see me again.” Bart began tearing up.

Jaime grabbed him by the arm, “No wait! Bart. I’m sorry. I just, this is a lot to process. But I get it. It’s your job. And you were only trying to protect me. But I promise you I can take care of myself! So don’t push me away please.” Jaime smiled trying to encourage a smile on his lover’s face.

“So you don’t have a problem with my job then?” Bart asked sitting down on the bed to face Jaime.

Jaime paused for a few moments, during which Bart’s world came to a grinding halt, “No.” Jaime smiled, “I don’t have a problem with it.” Jaime reached out to grab Bart’s hand, “I still want you to be my boyfriend.”

“Seriously?” Bart exclaimed with disbelief wrestling his excitement.

“Si. But I want to get to know the _real_ you.” Jaime said seriously as he gently pulled Bart backwards forcing him to lie down beside him. They were both lying on their sides facing one another.

“Well, my real name is Bart, Bart Allen. I mean technically it’s Bartholomew. But if you ever call me that, there’ll be consequences.” Bart looked at him with a warning.

“Not even the fun kind?” Jaime smirked wiggling his eyebrows.

Bart whacked Jaime with the pillow resting under his head in one swift movement before setting it back under his head with a chuckle.

“Okay, point taken. Go on…” Jaime reached out and rubbed a hand down Bart’s arm.

Bart and Jaime laid in bed for hours as Bart opened up and told Jaime everything he needed to know. It was peaceful, and magical. Jaime smiled the whole time, he loved hearing everything about Bart. Bart could even tell Jaime viewed it as a privilege once he thanked him, “Well thank you Bart, for trusting me enough to tell me all of this. I know, it couldn’t have been easy.”

“No it wasn't.” Bart looked down sadly showing off his fabulously long eyelashes.

Jaime didn’t like the blue mood that Bart’s soft sentence had shrouded the atmosphere with. It was up to him to lighten things.

“Well how about that… my boyfriend is a spy…” Jaime said deep in thought out aloud before repeating it once more sensually, “My boyfriend is a spy… That’s actually kinda hot.” Jaime took Bart back in time to his early flirtatious smirks.

Bart chuckled nervously, “You can refer to me as Agent Allen if you want.” Bart joked.

“Agent Allen! Your mission should you choose to accept it, is to…” Jaime whispered the rest in Bart’s ear before the agent gasped at his cheek, and whacked him with his pillow again. However this time, Jaime had caught wind of the trick and caught the pillow. Jaime used Bart’s death grip on the pillow to pull him close suddenly before holding him in his arms. Bart let a small gasp escape from his lips, that it was able to lean out and tag Jaime’s lips, before retreating again.

“So… Bart... “ Jaime leered, “Are you ready to accept my mission to you?” Jaime bit his lip, he was in the zone and his lustful eyes challenged Bart to find any excuse to stop him. He knew everything he needed to know about Bart, and he was okay with it. This is what it all came down to, was Bart really using his job as an excuse or was Bart genuinely not as in love with him as he claimed to be.

Bart swallowed, “Are you sure you’re okay with me, being who I am?” Bart asked nervously.

“I promise.” Jaime whispered.

Bart smiled and despite there being no draft in the room, Bart’s hair appeared to be swaying gently in the breeze. Bart nodded. That was all Jaime needed.

“Are you ready to lose?” Jaime asked with a grin as he leaned in close to Bart.

“Lose?” Bart chuckled, “You can’t lose at sex!” Bart chuckled.

“I’ll prove you wrong.” Jaime wasted no time in kissing Bart passionately. And Jaime immediately knew that this was different. Bart’s hands gripped at him, begging him to continue. There was no hesitation now. 

“Jaime…” Bart moaned as the bartender used his skillful lips to yet again smother Bart in kisses.

Bart realized after a few minutes of the ecstasy of Jaime pleasing him, he hadn’t yet returned the favor. Bart’s eyes suddenly became a much more effervescent shade of green as he flipped the pair on the mattress.

Bart started kissing Jaime before nuzzling affectionate kisses on his neck. Jaime was definitely enjoying it, if his moans were of any indication. Jaime quickly wriggled free of Bart to pull his shirt off so that Bart could continue. Bart grinned a Jaime smirk, and it send thrills through Jaime’s body. Not quite like the ones that begun once Bart continued kissing his chiseled six pack whilst multitasking a massage with his hands.

Jaime’s head sank into the pillow as he whined, “No pares Bart…”

The pair continued getting friskier and friskier until Jaime’s hands reached for Bart’s belt. He felt nervous given his track record reaching for the gateway standing between him and Bart’s member. His heart rate spiked when he felt Bart’s hands reach out and encapsulate his own, but he relaxed as they began working in unison with Jaime’s own to undo the belt. Jaime panted in the anticipation. He couldn’t wait to indulge in the ultimate expression of proving his love to Bart. And he did.


	10. Aftermath

The CIA agent who didn’t know what true love was laid next to the hardworking bartender. Both were wearing dopey grins from their midday, torrent of love-making. The pair laid their hands intertwined above the duvet as they looked over at each other softly.

“Uhh Bart…” Jaime spoke softly and looked up at the ceiling to avoid showing Bart the vulnerability in his eyes.

“Yeh.” Bart smiled warmly, the smile fading as he noticed a hint of trouble in Jaime’s fading hazel eyes.

“There’s something I think we should discuss… I mean I know it’s a little early, but I like to plan ahead.” Jaime face scrunched as he mouthed the words as if he were taking a year to choose every word just right.

“What’s that?” Bart asked propping himself up on an elbow, giving him a high vantage point to gaze upon Jaime’s concerned face.

Only now did Jaime give up trying to avoid Bart’s eyes, “Well… Like I said I love you. But you just told me you’re from Central City… What does that mean for us?” Jaime’s breathing slowed down.

“Oh.” Bart peeped, he hadn’t actually thought that far ahead at all, which was very unusual of him, “Jaime. I haven’t thought that far ahead…” Bart said honestly before a smile bloomed on his lips, “But if I have to stay in El Paso to be here with you, then I will gladly do that.”

“Really?” Jaime’s smile nervously crept its way back onto his face.

“Yeh!” Bart exclaimed, “I’ve never met anybody before that I’ve ever felt so connected to. It’s almost like fate brought me this case, just so I could meet you. The love of my life.” Bart rubbed Jaime’s round shoulder affectionately.

“I know how you feel.” Jaime smiled back before pulling the man into a hug rustling the sheets.

During the hug, Jaime whispered into Bart’s ear, “We can connect again if you like?”

“Jaime!” Bart quipped in overrated disgust and amusement. He was too busy hugging Jaime to reach for the pillow to knock some sense into his boyfriend.

“Worth a shot.” Jaime chuckled.

The word shot reminded that Bart was actually on a ticking time clock. He was hired to kill… well... himself. And he had no intention on fulfilling that order. Besides, his heart had come close to stopping numerous times during his bed based activities with Jaime earlier in the day.

“Babe, I’m sorry but I really should get back to work. I am trying to keep you out of jail remember?”

“Right. I suppose so.” Jaime scratched his cheek with disappointment.

“You’re welcome to stay here if you like though!” Bart said happily after placing a soft kiss on Jaime’s lips.

“I’ll stay then! Just let me call in sick to work.” Jaime hopped out of bed eagerly and headed for his phone on Bart’s shelved cupboard.

“But you’re not sick?” Bart chuckled.

“I’m lovesick baby.” Jaime winked at Bart causing him to shake his head with a grin betraying his shunning of the cheesy joke.

Jaime unlocked his phone to see several missed calls from Tye. Jaime called him back, “Hey Tye! I’m sorry I missed your calls! I won’t be coming into work today.” Jaime watched as Bart strutted across the room his underwear as he went to get dressed.

“I’m sorry Tye, could you repeat that, I- I wasn’t paying attention.” Jaime mumbled.

“I said, where are you hermano?!? Your shift started an hour ago!” Tye’s raised voice was not one of disrespect, but concern.

“I’m uhh, I’m at B- Matthew’s house…” Jaime almost slipped and his eyes apologized frantically to Bart’s wide with panic ones.

“Oh… So you finally asked him out huh?” Tye asked. Jaime could hear the grin in his voice.

“Yes, I asked him out. And yes, he said yes. And yes as you can gather I spent the night at his place okay?” Jaime droned on to his nosy friend saving himself from having to answer all these questions later.

“I’ll have more questions waiting for you when you return to work boss.” Tye chuckled.

“Yeh. Yeh. Speaking of, you should be getting back to work.” Jaime mocked in return, before they promptly said their goodbyes.

“Babe. That was a close one. You cannot call me Bart in front of anyone else. Outside of this house, I’m simply Matthew.” Bart gave Jaime a stern but loving look.

“Got it.” Jaime finger gunned at his lover with a grin.

“Well.. I’m going to work at the dining room table. This is highly irregular, but you’re welcome to sit in on the action?” Bart offered knowing his boss would fire him on the spot for allowing a civilian to become involved on a case. Especially when the documents in Bart’s possession were confidential and contained some agency information and protocol.

“You’d trust me enough to let me do that?” Jaime gawked.

“Well, it’s your freedom on the line here. Who knows? Maybe you could help? Offer some insight into the suspects?” Bart leaned against the door frame while he waited for Jaime to make his decision.

“Let's do it.” Jaime scrambled out of the bed and jogged down to the living room table like an eager beaver. Bart chuckled as he followed along.

“So…” Bart dragged out the singular word as he spread out all the papers on the case to give Jaime a run down of the situation. “Okay, so, somebody is funneling money to an offshore account owned by the Luthor corporation. I’m assuming they are hacking into your bar’s computer from their own personal device and are sneaking the extra finances in. Of course, you’ve been signing the documents completely unaware of the unreasonably high profits you’re business is reportedly making. I believe the extra money is coming from drug sales, specifically, the Reach drug.”

Jaime nodded with a stern expression. He was fully focused and his eyes displayed it, “Right. So I need to pay more attention to my finances. Got it. Okay, who are the suspects?”

“I have four, Asami, Roy, Virgil and Tye.” Bart listed.

“Woah, woah, woah. Tye?” Jaime chuckled before becoming much more serious, “I can assure you it’s not him. He isn’t a criminal mastermind. I’ve known him since we were kids, he’s my best friend. It’s not him.” Jaime’s eyes scanned Bart’s looking for his reaction.

“Okay. If you say it’s not Tye, then I trust you.” Bart nodded before continuing to explain more of the situation. Meanwhile in the back of his mind, he knew that again, his bosses would have slammed him for having discounted a suspect purely based on the word of the person’s heavily biased best friend.

“To be honest, I don’t know much about the other three. I can’t say I would have expected any of them to be a criminal mastermind but… I don’t know who else it could be?” Jaime mused.

“Okay, well I’m going to do some more research on my remaining three suspects. I need to try and dig deeper because I’m running out of time.” Bart vaguely alluded to his side job of assassin.

“Don’t you worry Bart. I’m not going to let anybody kill you.” Jaime grabbed Bart’s hand.

Bart chuckled, “I’m not worried. I’m a secret agent, believe me, this isn’t the first time my life has been threatened. Or the first time someone has tried to kill me.” Bart looked back confidently at Jaime to show he truly wasn’t at all frightened.

“Mmm…” Jaime hummed, “Brave. That’s sexy.” Jaime said sultrily as he got up from his chair and began kissing Bart’s neck.

“Jaime.” Bart chuckled as he held strong and ignored his body screaming at him to engage, “I need to focus!”

“Okay, okay.” Jaime grinned, “I’ll make you some breakfast.” Jaime curled around his side to kiss his cheek.

“It’s lunch time.” Bart side-eyed him.

“Well, we missed breakfast… Because… You know…” Jaime was leaning in for another kiss.

Bart gave him a quick kiss before pulling away to hopefully satiate the man’s lustful appetite.

Bart began typing away at his laptop and Jaime decided to let him do his work. He felt good having at least ruled out one suspect to help his boyfriend.

Jaime opened the fridge and pulled out some eggs and bacon. He soon had the eggs and bacon cooking in a frying pan side by side while he made some toast. Once buttering the crispy squares of bread, he laid the circular fried eggs within the confines of the crust, and gently laid the strips of bacon side by side on the edge of the plate. Looking at the strips of bacon gently lined up reminded Jaime of him and Bart in bed earlier that morning. He sighed happily and strolled out barefooted with the two plates.

“Breakfast is served.” Jaime announced with his trademark grin.

“Thanks!” Bart took the plate and pulled out the chair beside his so Jaime could sit next to him. The pair traded light conversation between bites of the delicious breakfast Jaime had prepared.

“Who knew you were a good cook too!” Bart gawked proudly.

“I’m good at most things.” Jaime leered.

“I’m well aware…” Bart chuckled with a grin.

Bart looked over at Jaime who fidgeted at his chair out of boredom. Bart could tell he was resisting the urge to talk out of fear of bothering Bart from his work. Jaime’s eyes were staring at Bart like the giant stuffed toy prize you win at the fair that you just couldn’t wait to hug. Bart sighed.

“Alright. Come with me.” Bart stood up with his laptop walking to his bedroom. Jaime followed with a smile not actually knowing what was to come.

“Here. I’ll sit down on the bed and you can rest your head in my lap and I’ll type away with my laptop further down my legs.” Bart explained as he hopped onto the bed, bouncing for a moment, before he settled in place.

Jaime chuckled but took the deal. He nuzzled his head into Bart’s lap and Bart quietly worked away at his laptop as he researched the suspects. Amazingly, Jaime had fallen asleep with a grin on his lips. Bart wasn’t sure how, when his legs kept wobbling with every keystroke he made.

Bart investigated all of the suspects again hoping some new information would catch his eye. Unfortunately, his search only yielded the same results as the last time he had tried. He tried mapping out motives for each one just briefly, knowing it would be difficult given he still didn’t have much to go on. He needed more leads. Or to look further into one he already had. The suspects were a dead end. Virgil had a suspiciously vacant background and had absolutely no jobs before his current one. Asami had been here, there and everywhere which made dissecting her life very time consuming. Bart still wasn’t sure how Asami had come to meet Mercy, Lex’s right hand woman. Roy had only had a few prior jobs, all of which were at the Luthor Corporation having tied in directly after his internship there. Bart googled the internship for further information and wasn’t surprised to learn the information about what was taught in his course was scarce. The Luthor Corporation were notorious for keeping all their information and data (even ones lawfully expected to be made public) private.

Bart sighed as he looked down at Jaime sleeping peacefully in his lap. He had to think. He had to save the love of his life.

“Think Allen. Think!” Bart hissed at himself.

“I got it!” Bart’s neck snapped upwards, “The drugs!”

Bart knew that was a lead he hadn’t investigated as it was purely speculation at the time he had formed the theory. But it made sense. Bart’s hit would have been put out for interfering with that drug deal he had saved Jaime from. So those little punks potentially knew who the culprit was, unless they went through someone else to mask their identity. Either way, Bart knew making one of those delinquents turn squealer wouldn’t be easy by any means. Maybe he could ask Virgil’s friend Garfield?

Bart now had a plan. He would ask Garfield in the hopes he had some information regarding the person in charge of their drug dealing gang. If Garfield didn’t know or refused to talk, Bart could always hunt down the other crew members and try them. He had been painfully slow coming to this idea due to his overwhelming infatuation with Jaime messing with his head. He really did need to focus now, it was coming down to the crunch.

Bart continued researching the drugs and discovered they were a new synthetic drug. He found redacted documents on the CIA database, and Bart wasn’t surprised when he got his clearance for the original version and read the blacked out parts. The Reach drug was believed to be created by surprise surprise, the Luthor Corporation. The document explained that they had no concrete evidence to support this theory however an undercover agent in Metropolis had caught wind of an operation. However, the word of one Agent Kent, would not satisfy the legal system. He had no pictures, no proof. Bart began to make a mental note to call Agent West when he discovered at the very end of the report that the Agent had reportedly gone missing. Bart frowned.

Bart was torn equally between his remaining three suspects. He decided to clear his head by leaning backwards to take a nap like the man in his lap. The rest would come all in due time.


	11. What A Night

Bart was woken up by the wind chime sound effect coming from Jaime’s phone. Bart carefully sat up so as to not wake the angel still sleeping peacefully in his lap. Bart hesitated before reaching for Jaime’s phone, but decided to anyway. I mean, sure, it was snooping, but they were a couple now. And Bart had to protect his man from any potential threats. And with some psycho out there trying to kill him, he needed to look out for Jaime.

Bart read the message. He relaxed once he saw it was a message from Virgil and not some blocked or private number. The message simply stated he wanted to talk to Jaime urgently. Little did Virgil know, Jaime had taken the day off. But this presented the perfect opportunity. Bart wanted to talk to Virgil to ask him how to find Garfield. He had recalled Jaime mentioning they were friends. So surely, Virgil would know how to get a hold of Garfield.

Truth be told, Bart didn’t want Jaime tagging along wherever his search for Garfield lead him. What if they ran into his old buddies? Bart didn’t want Jaime to get shot this time. Bart knew Jaime would resent him for it, but Bart made the split second decision to go alone.

Delicately liked a cloud, Bart floated out underneath from Jaime, lowering his head on to his pillow. Jaime momentarily stirred, but like a drink that had been, his swirling thoughts regarding come to consciousness settled and he drifted back into sleep. Bart got changed very quietly and packed his gun into this pocket. He wore loose pants so the outline of the handgun wasn’t obvious.

Bart ran to the bar wanting to make this trip as quickly as possible because he didn’t like the thought of leaving Jaime home alone. Guilt stalked Bart as he ran to the bar. He burst through the doors of the bar and was surprised to see only Tye behind the bar. And that’s when he saw it. Bart had seen Tye just finished shoving a wad of cash into his pocket. As a sharp reflex, Tye slammed the register shut, “Matthew! I wasn’t expecting you!” Tye said in a friendly tone.

Bart was skillfully able to hide the reaction his face wanted to broadcast due to what he had just witnessed, “I just came here to talk to Virgil.” Bart smiled as if he hadn’t witnessed Tye thieving cash from one of Jaime’s cash registers. “Don’t mind me.” Bart smiled and walked casually over to the stairs before sprinting up them once he was out of sight.

Once in the middle of the room he whipped out his phone to call Jaime and inform him of what he had just seen. That’s when Bart turned to see Tye standing in the doorway blocking his exit.

“Matthew. Please don’t call Jaime. I know you saw.” Tye sounded awfully remorseful, it caught Bart off guard.

Bart eyed Tye distrustfully and slid his phone back into his pocket, “Why were you stealing cash Tye?” Bart asked crossing his arms and staring down the man stealing from his boyfriend. Bart didn’t care if he was Jaime’s best friend, he was going to the third degree.

“Okay. Full disclosure. I have been stealing cash from the tills for the past six months… But! I only did it because I saw how much money Jaime was making! Asami made a mistake in a report six months ago and I had to fix it. And when I saw the millions of dollars in profit, I went for it. I only took the money to support me and my mother.” Tye began tearing up, a display Bart didn’t think he was capable of. “Look, Jaime is aware of the story, but he just doesn’t know how bad things are. I asked my mother Shelly to move in with me because she had no money, so she was living with an abusive man. Maurice.” Tye clenched his fists saying the name, “So I invited her to stay with me to save her from him! And… Jaime knows all of this. But because she doesn’t work, I have to support the both of us! And my wages here aren’t covering it anymore!” Tye’s cheeks were being painted with tears of exhaustion. Bart could tell he was genuine.

“Look, if it helps. I believe you Tye. But I’m still going to tell Jaime.” Bart gestured with a hand openly. Bart chose not to address the fact that Tye had seen the unnaturally large profits. Apparently he hadn’t questioned the logistics of those numbers. But Bart couldn’t risk explaining the situation to Tye. Not when he clearly wasn’t as trustworthy as Bart had first thought. And he couldn’t risk Tye alerting the real culprit.

Tye sighed sadly, “I can’t blame you. You’re just trying to be a good boyfriend.”

The pathetic attempt at reverse psychology wasn’t going to get Bart to fold and they both knew it. But Tye thought it was worth a shot because he didn’t want his best friend to find out. He knew Jaime would be livid.

“Tye?” Virgil questioned into his back.

Tye shuffled aside to let Virgil through before answering, “Sorry Virgil, Matthew and I were having a conversation, can you give us a minute? I know you don’t take over for me for a few minutes yet, but can you please man the bar. Roy isn’t here yet to take over Jaime’s shift yet so there’s no one down there.”

“Actually about that…” Virgil wrapped his hands around each other nervously, “I quit…”

“What?” Tye ogled in disbelief. Even Bart’s eyes widened in surprise at the shock resignation.

“Yeh. Sorry I was hoping to tell Jaime in person, but I see he isn’t here. You two keep talking about whatever it is you were talking about!” A panicked Virgil span around and jogged out of the romo ignoring Bart call out after him.

“Wait Virgil!” Bart exclaimed with disappointment. Tye was not finished with Bart, and Tye was blocking his exit again. This meant Bart wouldn’t be able to catch Virgil in time which meant finding him would be a pain in the behind.

“Tye! I’m telling Jaime. Give up.” Bart snapped out of irritation.

“Please! Don't!” Tye begged.

Bart needed to say whatever he needed to say to get Tye off his back, “Look Tye. Jaime tells me you are his best friend, surely he will understand. He’s big on second chances. So explain yourself to him, and pray he gives you a second chance.” Bart explained desperately.

Tye sighed sadly and wiped his cheeks despite the trails of tear residue having already evaporated. The best friend of Jaime stood aside allowing Bart to leave. And just as Bart was about to walk out the door someone charged in.

“Matthew? I’m surprised to see you here…” Roy looked at Bart through furrowed eyebrows.

Once Roy began talking, Tye slinked out of the room to await the axe to fall. The truth he had been working so hard to hide from his best friend was now going to come out. Bart was about to leave himself but he couldn’t resist indulging in Roy’s comment.

Why’s that?” Bart asked curiously.

Roy took a moment to slide his backpack off his shoulder and onto the swivel chair by the staff computer.

“Well… I just thought Jaime would have moved on by now. Come to his senses.” Roy ditched the sharp comment like a shuriken at the wall intentionally missing but aiming close enough to provoke Bart.

Bart remain unphased by the man’s attempt to rile him up, “Okay.” Bart deadpanned. He wasn't going to indulge Roy in getting mad. He span around and stormed out of the room. He had to tell Jaime what had happened with regards to Tye.

Bart bust out the doors of the Scarab and flew past the building as he sprinted home. He slipped in through the front door and noticed the alarm had been disabled since it wasn’t greeting him with an irritating shriek that struck even a frequency irritating enough to trigger his neighbor's dogs.

Bart ran through the house looking for Jaime, fear boiling away at the base of his stomach. Until he ran into his room and was splashed with relief when he saw Jaime sitting on the edge of his bed patiently awaiting his return. However, the stomach began churning again once he noticed Jaime’s angry posture. His arms were folded tightly and his frown complimented the vexed squint his eyes were looming in.

“Where were you Bart?”

“Jaime, I’m sorry. I was just trying to keep you safe. I was doing my job.” Bart used his hands softly to gesture.

“I told you I can take care of myself!” Jaime’s anger turned to upset.

Personally, Bart preferred upset over anger. This he could fix.

“I’m sorry Jaime. I didn’t mean to make you worry.” Bart offered taking a few steps towards him to see how he reacted.

“You didn’t even leave a note!” Jaime pointed out quietly.

“I know, I’m sorry. I should have left you a note or a message. I had to chase down a lead. It’s a long story…” Bart rambled stopping once he was startled by an embrace.

Bart smiled emptily and wrapped his arms around Jaime and squeezed him tight to reassure him everything was okay.

“I was worried about you mi amor.” Jaime whispered.

“You don’t need to worry about me babe. I am very good at my job.” Bart tried to introduce a little humor into the mood.

A pitiful chuckle escaped Jaime, and Bart rubbed soothing circles into the bevel in his back.

“I am sorry Jaime. I’m just not used to being scared about someone else’s safety all the time.” Bart interrupted Jaime who began to protest, “I know you can take care of yourself. But I just love you so much it’s hard to me to risk your safety, despite your confidence.” Bart explained.

“I know. You’re trying. And I know how you feel. If I could follow you around everywhere I would. I don’t want anything to happen to you either.” Jaime’s forgiving eyes gazed at Bart’s.

“Are we okay?” Bart asked gazing back at the love of his life.

“Always.” Jaime whispered before giving him a kiss and smiling softly.

“Good. Well… I uhh have something to tell you. Actually a few things.” Bart opened his eyes widely momentarily to convey the shock value to Jaime of his news, whatever it was.

“Do I want to know?” Jaime asked cautiously.

“I don’t think you’d believe me if I told you?” Bart joked with a nervous chuckle.

“What wouldn’t I believe?” Jaime asked.

Bart rubbed the hair on his nap nervously as a thought occurred higher up in his head. Jaime might have difficulty believing him regarding the news regarding Tye, but fortunately, Bart remembered the bugs which were still in the conjoined apartment to the bar which would have recorded the whole conversation “Umm Jaime. Don’t be mad, I did forget to tell you about this. I honestly forgot. But I actually bugged the apartment section of the Scarab…”

“Oh.” Jaime peeped quietly. He obviously understood Bart would have done it as part of his job. It did irk him a bit deep down, but ultimately, he understood. And he had nothing to hide anyway.

“I am going to tell you what happened, and then I’m going to play you the recording.” Bart explained quickly to distract Jaime from the bombshell he had just dropped, which he had thankfully not seemed to be mad about. “Jaime, I’m sorry to tell you this. But I caught Tye stealing cash from your register.” Jaime’s eyes shot open as wide as the shot glasses he used in his bar and Bart continued speaking as his mouth fell open, “He isn’t responsible for the drug money mess, but he has been stealing from you.”

Bart leaned over and grabbed the receiver and programmed it back to the right time relatively quickly and pressed play. The device did the rest. Bart watched Jaime’s face fall listening to the tape. Once he thought it was finished, he put a hand on Bart’s, so Bart paused it.

“I- I can’t believe Tye stole from me.” Jaime stammered looking down at the floor before looking up at Bart, “Why didn’t he come to me and ask for help? I would have helped him if I had of known how tough he was doing it.” Jaime’s sad eyes welled tears. Now Bart couldn’t help it, he sat down in Jaime’s lap and hugged the poor man.

“I’m sorry.” Bart soothed to Jaime who nuzzled into his shelter. Bart held back his own tears, he wanted to be strong for Jaime, but he did hate seeing Jaime in pain. And unfortunately Jaime had seemingly been dealt a tough hand of cards as of late.

“It’s not your fault.” Jaime pulled away, “I’m going to have to confront him about this next time I see him.” Jaime sighed sadly as he dreaded the conversation.

“Uhh Jaime, there’s more.” Bart pressed play and let Jaime hear Virgil announce his resignation. Jaime appeared as stunned as Bart had been overhearing the news in person.

“Well… I wasn’t expecting that…” Jaime murmured.

Bart let the digital receiver continue playing until Jaime had heard Roy’s comment about Jaime having come to his senses and having moved on from Bart. Jaime’s neck snapped over to look at the receiver and for a second Bart was worried he would reach out and crush the device in his palm. Bart was equally afraid of the red tint in his hazel eyes, he was livid.

“Oh I am so going to fire him.” Jaime mouthed sharply.

“No. Jaime. You can’t do that. It’s wrongful termination.” Bart pointed out to an overreacting Jaime. Bart didn’t want Jaime to get sued. He already had enough legal problems to contend with.

“How dare he speak to you that way!” Jaime’s jaw was still hanging loose like the jaw of one Roy Harper, who Jaime was visualizing receiving a powerful punch from his own fist.

“It’s fine.” Bart reassured, “He doesn’t like me, for whatever reason. I don’t care. I just wanted you to know. But Jaime, do not fire him. Please. For me?” Bart cupped Jaime’s jaw with his hand to get his attention.

“For you.” Jaime grumbled angrily, “But don’t you ever think you’re not good enough for me!” Jaime warned sharply.

Bart chucked, “I’ll try not to.”

“I’m serious Bart. You’re the best guy I’ve ever met. No contest. I’m the lucky one.” Jaime sterned.

“Nah I am.” Bart kissed Jaime on the cheek.

“You really want to argue with me right now?” Jaime ogled in disbelief with a slight grin. He was all fired up on pent up anger for the most part, Bart knew he would lose.

Bart decided to take a different approach and kiss him passionately instead. Jaime melted into the kiss. He felt all of his anger evaporate and leave his body as it was replaced with passion instead. It was amazing the effect Bart had on him. Soon Jaime stood up with Bart still on his lap. Bart wrapped his legs around Jaime knowing where they were headed.


	12. Revelations

Bart inhaled as he woke up and shifted in Jaime’s comforting arms.

“Buenos dias mi amor.” Jaime grinned at Bart.

“Good morning to you too. Were you watching me sleep?” Bart asked with a smirk as he stared back into the hazel eyes that had certainly been trained on his face.

“Si.” Jaime said proudly.

“Well… That’s weird…” Bart chuckled.

“It is not!” Jaime defended before soothing, “You’re so handsome.”

“Not as handsome as you.” Bart rolled his eyes sadly.

“Not true!” Jaime shouted a little too loudly for the time of morning.

“Mi amor? What’s the matter, you seem blue?” Jaime’s eyes carefully read Bart’s eyes, avoiding the attempts to throw him off the right track.

“I- I’m just conscious about how long it’s taking for me to solve this case. I feel bad because your life still hangs in the balance, and I want you to be in the clear!” Bart explained.

“Carino, I’m not worried. I just have this feeling that everything will work itself out. You’re smart, clever, sexy…” Jaime paused to smirk at a grinning Bart, “I know you can solve this case.”

“I don’t know how being sexy will help me solve the case…” Bart joked, “But thanks.”

Jaime leaned over and kissed Bart on the cheek, “So, what’s on the cards today?”

“I’m going to hunt down Garfield and drag some information out of him. If I have to, I’ll chase down those drug dealing punks and interrogate them if i have to. This case has gone on long enough. I want answers.” Bart said firmly.

“I’ll book off work so I can come with you!” Jaime exclaimed happily.

“No!” Bart assuredly shouted, “It’s fine. I’ll be fine. I think you should go to work. People might get suspicious if you don’t show.” Bart explained.

“But I want to come with you! You might need some help!” Jaime defended his position.

“I promise you Jaime, I will be alright.” Bart smiled to reassure Jaime.

Jaime squinted at Bart, “You better be.”

“And you better get ready! Your shift starts soon! Plus you are understaffed now that Virgil has quit.” Bart reminded Jaime that he really couldn’t afford to call in sick. He needed to get a bearing on his business again, no matter how much Bart enjoyed being shacked up with Jaime.

Jaime took his time getting dressed as he didn’t want to leave his boyfriend alone. Once dressed, Bart ushered his partner to the door, “Alright, have a good day babe.”

“Gracias.” Jaime smiled back softly, a small part of him feeling unwanted. Jaime turned to leave.

“Uhh Jaime? Where do you think you’re going?” Bart asked sassily with his hands on his hips. 

Jaime turned around in confusion, “To work?”

“You’re forgetting something!” Bart exclaimed with irritation.

“What is it?” Jaime peeped out quietly.

Bart lunged towards him to lay a surprise kiss on him. And not just any kiss, a kiss that made Jaime dizzier than the night he had first gotten drunk and tried to get with Bart. It was so passionate Jaime couldn’t help but feel like the most wanted person on the planet. Bart wanted him, badly, but he was being strong for Jaime’s sake. Jaime wasn’t all that worried about going to prison, simply because the whole situation just felt unreal. He hadn’t done anything wrong, therefore it just felt preposterous to think about being thrown in jail. But it was the reality he was facing.

Bart pulled away with visibly flustered cheeks, “Go! Get out of here before I end up making you late for work!” Bart begged knowing how weak he was when it came to all things Jaime.

Jaime swished a smirk around as he tried to decide whether to play on Bart’s weakness or not, but he knew Bart had work to do, and if he wanted the rest of his life to make love to Bart, he needed to let Bart do his job. Jaime chuckled, “I’m going! I’m going!” Jaime walked down the long yard to the sidewalk and winked at Bart who remained slumped against the door frame trying to repress his hormones.

Bart closed the door. As he walked to his laptop, he heard a notification pop up on it. He opened the lid to see a message from the monster who had placed the hit on Bart. Bart read it aloud under his breath, “You have twenty-four hours to kill Matthew, or I’m giving the job to someone else.”

Bart cussed. He really was running out of time. He immediately minimized the window and access the CIA database to run a background check on Garfield. He had one listed address. That, was Bart’s next stop.

Bart got dressed quicker than the Roadrunner could, and ordered a taxi to the address he had on hand. It was a relatively nice neighborhood. Bart hopped out of the taxi and thanked the man before jogging up to the door and knocking.

A paranoid person peeked through the blinds before opening the wooden front door as far the gap he had made in the blinds, “Hey I know you!” Garfield panicked as he realized Bart was the man who had incapacitated him at the bar. Garfield slammed the door shut afraid that Bart might beat him up again.

“Garfield! Please let me in!” Bart begged as he knocked mercilessly.

“Or at least let me talk to you! You don’t have to unlock the wire door!” Bart yelled through the door, his desperation drawing Garfield back in.

“Shh!” Garfield hissed. His eyebrows were angled angrily as he swung the door open and shouted quietly, “Just, get inside and stop yelling!”

“Thank you.” Bart said quietly as he followed the shorter man in the house whose head remains tilted to watch Bart distrustfully out of the corner of his eye.

“What are you doing here?” Garfield asked once they were inside the hallway.

“Look, I just need some answers okay. I’m not here to hurt you or dob you in or whatever.” Bart explained gesturing his hands in peaceful motions.

“I swear I’ve moved on from the gang! I haven’t spoken to or seen any of them since that day!” Garfield’s tone spiked to highlight his candor.

“I believe you.” Bart assured, “I just need to know who ran the operation. Well… Actually everything you can tell me.” Bart asked his guilt dripping in after changing his request.

“I can’t! They will kill me if I talk!” Garfield screeched.

“No they won’t. I won’t let them.” Bart stated matter of factly.

“You can’t protect me!” Garfield gawked in disgust as he sized up Bart with a hand.

“Maybe I can’t. But the CIA can.” Bart said seriously.

Garfield laughed, “And what are you, a secret agent?” Garfield mocked.

“Actually yes.” Bart cocked his head to the side as he pulled out his badge and showed it to Garfield before continuing, “If you promise to tell me everything you know, I will arrange a safe-house for you.”

Garfield’s jaw fell open before he began biting at the nail on his index finger nervously, “I will tell you everything I know, but I want you to arrange the safe-house in front of me now. So I know you won’t go back on our deal.”

“Done!” Bart promised happily, “Can we take a seat while I make the call?” Bart asked still standing awkwardly in the confined spaces of his hallway.

Garfield swallowed, “I guess. Follow me.”

The kid with suspiciously pointed ears led Bart to the dining room table. It only had two seats. That’s all there was room for as it was a tiny place. He had purchased it with the money he had received from his mother’s will.

Bart dialed the phone and put it on speaker to help Garfield believe it was all true and genuine.

“Hi this is Agent Allen, I am requesting a safe-house transfer for Garfield Logan.” Bart informed the operator. He was patched through several departments as he made the arrangements and provided everything from his badge number to Garfield’s current address. The operator informed the pair that the ride would come from the local CIA office in El Paso and would take approximately thirty minutes and to be ready.

Garfield was now satisfied. Bart looked at him expectantly, “Quickly, we haven’t got much time and you need to pack. Now tell me everything I need to know.” Bart instructed.

Garfield hesitated and let the honesty flow knowing Bart could likely cancel his trip to freedom, “Okay, well the guy who runs our gang is Eduardo. And he reported directly to…” Garfield paused to swallow, “Virgil.”

“Virgil Hawkins?” Bart asked for clarification as his insides gasped finally knowing who the culprit was.

Garfield nodded, “That’s how I got into the gang in the first place. You know how Jaime said Virgil and I were friends, well he’s the one who encourage me to join so I could make some more money! And I don’t have very much, believe me.” Garfield shook his head in shame as he admitted to his crime knowing his mother would be disgusted, “I never hurt anybody though. And neither has Virgil. Honestly, I don’t think he wants to be in the game. In fact, he told me just the other day that he was hoping to get away from it all. Well him and his dad.” Garfield explained.

“His dad?” Bart questioned.

“Yeh, Virgil’s father is the one who makes the drugs for us. I think someone is forcing him to do it or something?” Garfield hypothesized.

Bart’s eyes widened as he tried to figure out what his next move was, “Okay. Is there anything else I need to know before I go?” Bart asked.

“Wait! You’re leaving?” Garfield gawked unhappily.

“Yes, my life is on the line. But is there anything else. Anything at all?” Bart asked.

“Well… I mean Roy buys drugs from us? We would come into the Scarab only when Virgil and Roy were working to sell Reach. The day that Jaime had caught us was a mistake. He wasn’t supposed to be working that day, but we couldn’t leave because we had a customer who was willing to buy all of our remaining stock.” Garfield offered.

“Right. Okay. Thanks for all that Garfield.” Bart stood up quickly grabbing on to the rim of the chair’s back, “Keep doing the right thing Garfield and you’ll be okay.” Bart offered the closest thing to a smile he could.

Bart promptly left Garfield’s house leaving him to pack after he had rapidly locked up the front doors again. Bart ordered a taxi on his phone, but he couldn’t waste any time, so he ordered the taxi to pick him up from the nearest main road, which Bart could run to thus meeting the cab driver in the middle saving time.

Bart’s heart pounded in his chest as he sprinted with everything he had. He tried calling Jaime multiple times only to receive no answer. It was stressing him out to the maximum, however it seemed to help him run faster. Bart’s heart was pounding loudly enough the cab driver could head it when he hopped in.

“Where to today?” The woman asked with a smile.

“The Scarab. And please, drive fast.” Bart pleaded.

“Okay, no worries.”

Bart continued trying to call Jaime, but he kept reaching the Latino’s voicemail box. Bart gave up after ten tries and decided to distract himself as he glanced around the taxi. He read the driver’s license on display. Her name was Rocket. And she drove like one too.

“Thank you!” Bart exclaimed as he chucked twice the amount of money he was charged for the ride, before bursting out the car without a care to collect his change. He changed his running into a brisk, non-suspicious walk as he entered the bar. A wave of relief washed over him as he saw Jaime safe and sound behind the bar. A frown however did settle upon Bart’s lips as he spotted Roy behind the bar.

“Matthew?” Jaime questioned funnily, “What are you doing here?” His eyes were wide with alarm as he figured Bart wouldn’t have come in if it weren’t important.

“Can we talk upstairs?” Bart said in a hushed whisper.

“Si.” Jaime returned before turning to Roy and ordering him bossily, “Roy take over for me.”

Roy had suspected Bart had told Jaime what he had said due to the frosty attitude Jaime had been giving him all day.

Jaime quickly followed Bart up to the bugged apartment above the bar. Jaime closed the door behind them so they could talk in private. “Ca- I mean Bart, what’s going on?” Jaime chose to stay professional by swallowing his affectionate nickname for Bart knowing they were being listened to by the bugs he had planted.

“I know who’s behind this! It’s Virgil!” Bart exclaimed, “I just spoke to Garfield and he told me everything!” Bart paced around the room as he tried to think.

“Virgil…” Jaime gasped, “Well… lets. I mean, someone has to do something?” Jaime gestured a finger at the pair, to imply he meant the two of them. He didn’t want to say ‘we’ because that implied they had relations. Talking in code was very frustrating, “Can we go?” Jaime asked as he held up his hands in a house shape.

“Sure.” Bart blinked before opening the door and charging back down the stairs, Jaime’s feet carrying him just short of his lover.

“Roy! I’m leaving. It’s an emergency.” Jaime called out as he charged without even sparing the man a glance.

Had he looked, he would have seen a sour scowl come from the man.

The pair talked openly as they walked back to Bart’s house briskly.

“I’m gonna tear Virgil a new one!” Jaime threatened as he finally had a name to draw back to this mess.

“Jaime I have a plan. But I’ll explain it when we get home. We really shouldn’t be talking about this out in the open.” Bart sterned as he allowed his stress to fuel his feet charging him forward.


	13. All's Well That Ends Well

Bart resisted the urge to tell Jaime to calm down explicitly as Jaime carelessly hurled the door to his place open. He needed to calm Jaime down.

“Jaime… Don’t worry, we can fix this.” Bart soothed as his hands gently cupped either side of Jaime’s face to truly get his attention.

Jaime’s anger at the injustice was pooled in cocoa eyes and it wasn’t a sweet sight. But thankfully a few seconds of staring back the reassuring green irises calmed the storm in the barman’s eyes.

“I promise.” Bart whispered as he gazed back at his lover intently.

“Okay.” Jaime whispered after taking a deep breath.

“My plan is this.” Bart inhaled before going into full detail regarding his plan. Jaime listened intently knowing his freedom depended on it.

Jaime began by calling Tye and telling his ex best friend how he could make it up to him.

The pair geared up, namely Bart, before hurrying back to the Scarab. Jaime ordered Tye to tell all of the patrons to exit the establishment on account of a surprise health and safety inspection; only once Virgil arrived. Jaime knew it would likely anger the patrons being evicted and likely result in the loss of future customers but it was for their own safety to not be in the building when Bart’s plan went down. Should anything have gone awry; which is why Jaime told Tye to leaving the building himself as soon as Virgil had gone upstairs and every last customer was gone.

“Here goes nothing…” Jaime whispered before he picked up the landline phone and dialed.

“Hola Virgil!” Jaime greeted with a voice convincing enough to sound innocent, “I’m sorry to hear that you’ve resigned! I was hoping you’d come back to the bar and explain to me why you left? I wasn’t here when you quit and I would like to find out why you left.” Jaime pushed gently.

“I’m sorry Jaime, I don’t think I can.” Virgil’s wobbly voice clenched his guilt.

“Well there’s still some paperwork I need you to sign?” Jaime tried his luck with their backup plan.

Jaime’s crossed fingers did the trick. After a hum of thought, Virgil conceded to his better judgement, “Okay. I’ll be there in ten minutes.”

“Awesome! Thanks Virgil.” Jaime concluded in his regular friendly tone as he disconnected the call.

“Good work.” Bart complimented the barman for his acting skills. Jaime nodded and took his place at the table in the middle of the room as Bart hid behind the door. The hardest part now was waiting. The adrenaline pooled in both of the men’s guts until Virgil finally arrived. He hastily paced into the room greeting Jaime with a nervous smile only to be given the shock of his life.

“Stop right where you are! Put your hands where I can see them!” Bart shouted leaping out from behind the door with both arms pointed deadly straight, holstering a handgun at the very end; aimed right at Virgil’s chest.

“Please don’t shoot!” Virgil shrieked as he threw his hands up in the air complying to Bart’s orders.

“I suggest you start explaining to us why you’ve been squirreling money through Jaime’s bar for the last six months, Virgil.” Bart coaxed sternly.

“I- I had to do it! Me and my father are being threatened with our lives! Mercy says we owe Lex Luthor the debt my father’s latest research project cost him. The company lost millions! So they forced us to run a drug operation!” Virgil’s eyes were already swelling with tears.

Bart shared an exchanged glass with Jaime.

“Why Jaime? Why the Scarab?” Bart shouted, his personal connections getting the better of him.

“I thought it would be a safe place to do it?” Virgil stammered, as his breathing had still not relaxed since having the firearm drawn on him.

“Well you thought wrong! Why’d you quit?” Bart asked raising his chin to intimidate Virgil even further.

“I called Mercy to tell her you had stopped our biggest deal yet, and that we needed more time to pay her back!” Virgil explained as the first few tears began sprinting down his cheeks before leaping to the floor, “She gave us more time, but then she said she’d take care of it!” Virgil sniffed as the tear flow increased, “I begged her not to hurt you I swear! But she hung up on me. I left because I felt guilty!” Virgil explained.

“You should have told us!” Jaime snapped, “B- Matthew could have died!” Jaime’s shouting increased.

“I know! I’m so sorry! I’ll do anything to make it up to you! Please just don’t kill me!” Virgil begged.

Bart breathed a heavy sigh of remorse, “We’re not going to kill you Virgil. We’re going to help. I’m a CIA agent.” Bart lowered the gun having truly believed in Virgil’s admission. He was genuinely a victim.

“You’re a what?” Virgil reiterated in disbelief as he lowered his hands.

“I’m a CIA agent. I’m going to help you, but I need you to help me!” Bart strode over to him and stared him down.

“Anything!” Virgil mumbled as his lower lip finally began to stop trembling.

“Okay, it’s time to call this in.” Bart rattled as he lifted up his walkie talkie, “Alright Tim, Virgil’s on side. In you come.” Bart passed along the message to a back up team of CIA agents waiting outside.

Virgil gasped as the room was suddenly filled with CIA agents. He didn’t resist as Bart put the handcuffs on him as protocol dictated.

Tim strode right up to Bart. After a few minutes of being yelled at for having taken so long to call in the Lex Luthor muddled case, he complimented the agent by surprise, “Good work Agent Allen.”

“Thanks.” Bart smiled sheepishly as his ears were still burning from the scolding.

“Agent Grayson, take Virgil’s statement, recover the father and put them both into hiding.” Tim instructed.

“Yes Director.” Dick nodded before escorting Virgil out of the bar.

“We’ll take it from here! We’ll be in touch.” Tim noted as he turned and span to leave.

“Wait! That’s not fair! You can’t just take Bart’s case!” Jaime pleaded with the astounded director.

“Jaime don’t-” Bart cut in, “It’s okay Tim.” Bart nodded at the man who walked out promptly.

“Bart he just stole your case!” Jaime walked over to Bart to place a hand on his shoulder.

“It’s okay.” Bart assured the bartender, “Really! But thank you for standing up for me. That was really sweet.” Bart’s tone became an optimistic, sultry hush to avoid the microphone’s range as his hands worked their way up Jaime’s chest.

“Are you sure you’re okay with this?” Jaime double checked with a sweet smile.

“Of course! It means I now get to spend more time with a certain someone.” Bart’s fingers began curling at the mid length coal strands of hair water-falling down Jaime’s nape, “And while we’re waiting for the CIA to do their job, I don’t see the harm in a little … distraction.”

“I like the way you think.” Jaime purred as he grabbed Bart by the hand and ran him back downstairs and out the abandoned bar.

“Taxi!” Jaime shouted as Bart wrapped an arm around him and chuckled.

“Jaime why don’t we just walk!” Bart poked his lover in the side cheekily.

“Okay! Let’s run back to your place! Last one there-” Jaime began making a competition out of it before getting interrupted.

“Jaime! I wanted to explain!” Tye frantically pleaded as he jogged up to the pair.

“Not now Tye!” Jaime dismissed, “I promise later, just, not now!” Jaime was now at a disadvantage as Bart was a decent minute ahead and waving cheekly at Jaime over his shoulder.

“Damn it!” Jaime cussed as he took off in his best effort to catch up to Bart. He failed.

Bart reached the door first and taunted a panting Jaime once he arrived, “So last one there has to do what exactly?” Bart teased.

“Not important.” Jaime grinned cockily having gotten away with it.

Bart punished Jaime for his cheek by kissing him roughly in the hallway they stumbled into once the keys had to find their own way into the keyhole. The pair knocked a picture frame off the wall, the glass front smashing which snapped them out of it.

“We should probably be more careful.” Bart clicked his tongue as he admired their handy work.

“I’m still not in the clear yet. This could be my last time, so I have to live on the edge.” Jaime whispered teasingly into Bart’s ear as he coaxed Bart to climb up onto him.

Bart laughed with amusement as the bartender carried him back to his own bedroom and showed him how you can have a good time without getting drunk. The pair laid still once they were stress free and talked quietly about Bart moving to El Paso and other future plans.

Bart scrambled out of the bed to answer his phone the moment it rung. Jaime scratched his chin nervously as he listened to Bart rattle off a bunch of non-indicative ‘yes’ and ‘no’ responses.

Bart hung up and turned to Jaime with a grin.

“Well…?” Jaime questioned, the anticipation simply killing him.

“You’re a free man babe!” Bart cheered as he leaped on the bed and kissed Jaime like there was no tomorrow, even though there was.

Bart pulled away momentarily to explain, “Luthor got off scott free, but they were able to trace the drugs and my hit back to Mercy. She’s going to jail for a long time!” Bart sung the latter words in his sentence.

“Gracias mi amor.” Jaime thanked genuinely as he stroked Bart’s hair affectionately, “I owe my freedom to you. I promise I’ll be handling all of the finances from now!”

“Glad to hear it.” Bart leered as he kissed Jaime’s lips quickly, “Guess what?”

“What?” Jaime smirked seeing a glint of excitement in Bart’s eyes that he was doing a terrible job of hiding.

“Tim gave me permission to transfer to El Paso! I’m staying here with you!”

“Si!” Jaime shouted with joy as he crushed Bart in an affectionate hug.

“Dios mio! You haven’t been to my house yet!” Jaime gawked having completely forgotten about it, Bart’s house being closer and all, and the pair having gotten so cozy there.

“Well I’d love to see it!” Bart chuckled at Jaime’s self surprise.

“Well how about we go and Christen it now?” Jaime leered with dangerously seductive cocoa eyes.

Bart chuckled, “You’re unbelievable!”

“Is that a no?” Jaime crowed teasingly.

“Hell no!” Bart quipped, as he grabbed Jaime’s hand forcing him to lead the way. There was no way Bart could ever get enough of the impossibly lively, caramel skin that spanned over the sexy muscles and curves of Jaime’s body, “Take me home bartender.” Bart winked.

“Si. Agent Allen.” Jaime winked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well! I hope you enjoyed the fic! Don't forget to leave a comment if you want to lol... or even if you don't want to leave a long one, even two words would do me just fine lol; even if it's as simple as 'good job!' or 'cool fic'?


End file.
